Taming Beauty's Darkness
by The Elephant Queen
Summary: “Itachi…” You whispered he put one arm around you and with the other he caressed your face.“I see you are still weak and tied to past emotions…” He said coldly.Okay i took a little outtake of chapter 4 so yeah! My friends think it's good so plz review!OC
1. Assassans Aren't all mean

Name: Mitsukai/Kutsuu  
Eyes: Dark yellow  
Hair: White  
Style: Long and pulled into a loose pony tail  
Blood type: O  
Height: A bit below Itachi's height  
Age: 19  
Clothes: See picture above  
Village: Unknown  
Status: Assassin  
Personality and History:  
Unknown, Most will come out during the story  
Family:  
Father ((Deceased))  
Age: 29 when he died  
Mother ((Deceased))  
Age: 27 when she died

Older Brother ((Alive))  
Age: 23 ((Note: This is how old he is now, after his parents death))  
Clan:  
None

Traditional Japanese sandals graced the earth has the tall grass brushed against the long legs of the teenage girl. The looming ominous trees casted shadows on the ground. Dried blood caked the surface of the area around her. Lifeless bodies were strewn everywhere. Fresh bandages were on the girl's upper leg, but it didn't seem to be there to cover a wound. Not a scratch or a piece of dirt was on her flawless bodice. The leaves in the trees rustled in a breeze that caressed her face and blew her loose ponytail to her side. A black mask hid most of the assassin's face. Her eyes and above were the only thing that shown to others. Click, click, click, the sound of her sandals hitting the rocky pathway. Her long sleeves went over her hands and flapped helplessly in the wind. A murder had gone on here, and yet she passed through without any emotion or pity. The massacre came from none other then herself. Strapped on her back was a beautiful slim blade. The handle was wrapped in dark purple with black strings tied on it. Attached the strings were shureikan stars and kunai. They clanged together loudly though she didn't seem to want to stay silent. Kanji symbols were engraved in gold on her blade. The moon seemed to glare upon the mess in the forest casting eerie shadows and pale light down on the beautiful teen. Her eyes moved swiftly to her right, her ears catching the sound of distant footsteps coming her way.  
"How much farther Kakashi-Sensei?" Asked a blonde ninja as a group of four ran down a path. The question was directed to a silver haired jounin with a black mask similar to the assassin's. He didn't even glance at the blonde while answering.  
"It's only a few yards away." He replied staring straight ahead, the wind whipping the group's hair back.  
"What was the mission again?" A pink haired girl questioned,  
"To catch an assassin. There was a massacre yesterday. The person had stayed the night there and shouldn't be too far away." Kakashi explained. All the while a raven black haired ninja just listened to their conversation when he picked up the clicking of sandals and the clang of shureikun. They now began to travel in the tree branches.  
With perfect landing the group jumped from a tree and planted their feet solidly on the ground. Instantly the silver haired jounin's eyes met with the white haired assassin's. The other three ninja stared at the mess in shock, staring at the mangled bodies and random severed limbs and heads. They scanned the girl's body seeing no sign of blood, wounds, or even dirt nothing but the bandage and a tattoo of a dragon on her legs. Not a word was spoken as the female just stared into the jounin's eyes. It seemed as if time had frozen in its place, except for the wind blowing their hair and clothes slightly.  
"You must be the assassin." Sasuke stated finally.  
"You jump to conclusions quickly, rookie." The girl finally spoke in a mysteriously dark voice. "If I was an assassin, my weapons would be bloody and I would be too." She had got them there.  
"Unless you're the **one**. "Kakashi spoke finally. A smiled played under the girl's mask.  
"Your a smart one aren't you?" She asked. He didn't answer. The blonde ninja pointed at her and opened his big mouth to shout.  
"All right lady! You either come with us quietly or we'll bring you to hidden leaf by force!" he shouted.  
"Naruto, I doubt she's gonna come quietly." The pink haired girl said  
"That will be okay Sakura. I'll take her down myself." The boy known as Naruto said his voice filled with confidence.  
"Haruno Sakura, Uzimaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hatake Kakashi." She said taking a step towards them. "The three thirteen year olds are chounin? Or still Genin? I know you Kakashi are jounin."  
"How do you know our names?" Sakura asked fear rising in her as the assassin took a step closer to them.  
"It's not that hard to know all of Konoha's ninjas." She replied, and pulled out her katana. "Blondie I doubt you can take me." She said then disappeared. Naruto and the others looked around she reappeared behind Naruto with the blade to his throat. "See?" She taunted sheathing her sword once again. "I will go with you to Konoha. I have someone there that I'd like to see." She told them and Kakashi grabbed her arm, Sasuke the other. Sakura followed behind and Naruto led them towards Hidden Leaf.  
_This seems too easy... Who is this person she'd like to meet?_ The jounin thought his guard still up as he felt her arm move under his grip.  
"Could you please not hold me that hard? I'm not going to run away. It seems you'd easily catch me anyways." She told him.  
"I bet I would be able to catch you, but I'd rather not take the risk." Kakashi replied. The girl sighed and there was silence in the group till she looked over at Sasuke.

"You look allot like someone I met once…" She sighed.

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Your brother…Itachi…"

Sasuke stiffened at the mentioning of his brother and he grew irritated.

"I have nothing in common with him…" Sasuke stated regaining composure.

"You do and you don't…"

"How so?" Sasuke half whispered.

"Well…your looks for one, your onyx eyes although his have turned crimson…your tones are the same and whenever I see you I think of him. Those are your similarities, your differences, he was much more caring and gentle at your age he used to laugh and slime which are to things you almost never do…I can tell by just looking at you and you don't have a clan and he did." He did not reply and silence stared once more till the gates of Konoha came into view.  
"We're finally here!" Naruto said. "After we drop her off to the Hokage let's go get some ramen!" Sakura walked past Sasuke and pushed the gates open for them to pass. The streets of Konoha were packed with people doing their daily routines. Carts were being pulled carrying loads of items that would be transferred to one of the many shops. One of the shops they passed was the Yamanaka flower shop. Lilies and black roses were sitting in vases. The assassin broke from the two ninja's grip and jogged over to sniff them.  
"I love these flowers." She said softly.  
"Kakashi-Sensei. Are you sure this is the assassin?" Sasuke asked.  
"Yes," He answered and pulled the girl reluctantly with him.  
"Can't I at least get one? No how about the whole vase full." She whined. _It seems the mentally of this girl is that of a child…although she seems to know quite a bit about 'him'…_ Sasuke thought rolling his eyes at the sixteen year olds actions. As soon as the villagers spotted them they cleared the way watching cautiously. "Do these people have a staring problem?"  
"No." The silver haired man said irritated.  
"They just know a killer when they see one right?" She asked and he nodded. "Then I guess you better go hide yourself." A growl escaped Kakashi this girl may not act like a killer but she did get on his last nerves quickly. He gave a sigh of relief when they reach the Hokage's office. Giving a light knock he heard the female Hokage's voice.  
"Come in Kakashi." She said. Opening the door Team seven and their captive walked in. A blonde young looking woman was doing paper work and looked really stressed out. Not one who'd like an annoying teenage girl.  
"I'll leave her in your arms Tsunade." Kakashi said.  
"Not so fast Kakashi. You and your team will wait here." Tsunade said before he could leave. _Today can't get any worse... I still haven't made it to the memorial stone yet..._ He thought.  
"So you're Tsunade-Sama. I heard you were an old woman." The girl said. Tsunade glared at this bold girl.  
"I've heard from other villages that you're known as Kutsuu. An assassin whose been causing trouble." Tsunade spoke with not a hint of irritation.  
"That's right. Kutsuu is my name, killing is my specialty." The white haired girl said smiling. "Of course since I know so much about you and this village, I might as well say some stuff about me."  
"All right then. Tell me what connection you have with Akasuki." Tsunade ordered.  
"I have none." Kutsuu replied.  
"Have you ever been in Konoha?"  
"Yes"  
"When?"  
"About seven years ago."  
"You sure are truthful"  
"I have nothing to hide and nothing to fear"  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes"  
"What village were you born in?"  
"I wasn't born in a village, but I was raised in Konoha."  
"Did you have any connections with Uchiha Itachi?"  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"So you do."  
"I never said that." Kutsuu said narrowing her eyes at Tsunade. The old Hokage smirked at what she had gotten out of the girl so far.  
"I know your hiding something." She smirked  
"Maybe I am, Maybe I ain't." Kutsuu said. "I'm tired, is there a place where I can stay?"  
"Yes, you'll be staying with Hatake Kakashi." Tsunade said. "You will follow him where ever he goes and you will not wander off without him got it?" Kakashi stared at the Hokage with disbelief. How was he supposed to relax with her around now? _Tsunade you better have a good reason... _He thought and grabbed Kutsuu dragging her out with him. They walked down the road and into a grassy clearing where a large stone sat. Walking over Kakashi let her go and stared at the rock. Minutes past away as Kutsuu remained silent as she too gazed at the slab of rock with names engraved on it.  
"You really miss Uchiha Obita don't you?" She finally spoke. This took him by surprise.  
"How do you know Obita? And how did you even know I came here for him?" Kakashi questioned immediately.  
"Let's just say I knew him once... I knew you too... My friends are in that stone... One is a missing nin." She replied in a saddened voice. Kakashi didn't reply but began to walk back to the village as storm clouds roared above. A sudden downpour hit the ground like a mad drummer. Kutsuu followed without saying a word.


	2. Playing nice is hard for a demon

_BOOM!_ Thunder bellowed overhead and rain slammed against the roof like a taiko drummer. You open a sleepy eye to stare blankly at the ceiling. Then your vision moved to the clock. 4:00 A.M. You sighed and rolled over on the bed. You were wrapped up in blankets like a cocoon. Over on the couch a jounin was in a deep slumber his mask still covering his face. Your white hair fell lazily in your face and you brushed it behind your ears. Sleep still grasped your consciousness as you struggled to stay awake. Then with one last ounce of determination you pulled yourself up and yawned. Kakashi didn't stir as your bare feet touched the hard wood floor. A chill went up your spine but you stood up. The wood creaked loudly and you quickly looked at Kakashi. He didn't move. A smirk played from under your mask as you now glided silently over the floor. You got dressed and slipped your feet into your sandals. Your eyes searched through the darkness for your sword. You couldn't see it.

_What the hell_ You whisper as you walked to another room. Clumsily you hit an object and a bang seemed to echo and drag on in the silence. Kakashi still didn't move. A sigh escaped your lips and Kakashi jolted up from the couch. You made a hand seal and disappeared.  
"Damn that was close..." You whispered while you took a step on the rooftops and slipped falling on your butt. You sit there in the rain letting it drench your clothes. Then you lie back and stare up into the darkness.  
"What are you doing out here?" A voice asked. You looked up and saw Kakashi looming over you.  
"Getting some fresh air." You replied  
"Your gonna catch a cold..."  
"Your point?"  
"You'll be sick." He said.  
"Being sick doesn't matter, besides I love the rain."  
"Why?"  
"You ask to many questions." You snapped losing your nice attitude. He raised an eyebrow but backed away as your eyes glinted with an icy stare. He went inside as drops hit your face and rolled down your skin.

"I like the rain... Because no one can see me cry..." You whispered and closed your eyes. Falling into a deep sleep.  
~Flashback~  
_It was a sunny day in Konoha. Birds were chirping and the sakura petals were dancing in the air. It was the festival and everyone was there. A young girl with short white hair looked around timidly. Her yellow eyes couldn't catch sight of anyone. She wore a beautiful black kimono with silver and royal blue petals. Her sandals clicked against the ground as she scanned the area.  
"Mitsukai there you are" A male voice called. Her body spun around and a smile lit up on her face. A dark haired boy with a black sweatshirt with Uchiha symbol stood behind Mitsukai.  
"I knew you'd make it." She said giving the boy a hug. He said nothing but returned the hug._

"_Oi! Itachi!" Mitsukai's brother yelled. "I still find it creepy that you love my little sister so keep it all to a minimum while I'm around so I don't feel like punching you!" Just because her brother had said that Itachi lifted Mitsukai's chin and began kissing her slowly but sweetly his tongue asked for entrance into the girls' mouth and she complied easily. After a few seconds he began to pull away they watched the rest of the festival and then Itachi took Mitsukai up to a little park that had a sakura tree they talked and hugged and just sat there for a few hours then he took her home. Mitsukai invited Itachi in and it was already late so he slept over. As Mitsudai crawled into bed she heard a knock on her door._

"_Yes?" She asked timidly._

_The door opened to reveal a half naked Itachi she was able to easily see his muscles on his stomach and arms. Mitsukai lifted up an arm that was holding her blankets completely forgetting she was only in her underwear. Itachi received a small nosebleed but walked towards her and got into her bed she hugged him close, his back pressing against her chest and with that they fell asleep._  
~End Flashback~  
you opened your eyes it had stopped raining, and the clouds were moving away to reveal the sun who had finally won the fight. You sat up your clothes sticking to your body; you looked around and saw people in the streets putting their umbrellas away. You saw the team that had brought you to he village. _Uzimaki Naruto... His charka is amazing... Haruno Sakura, She's pathetic if you ask me... But does have good potential in genjutsu... Uchiha Sasuke... I wonder if you can lead me to 'him'._ You thought. You had only met these three yesterday, but you could tell allot of things just by looking at someone. You stood up making the seal for the horse and tiger. Flames circled your body and you were dry.  
"I can't believe you stayed out in the rain." You turned around to see the silver haired jounin staring at you.  
"Do you have to stare?" You ask  
"No, no. Anyways As soon as you eat Tsunade wanted to see you." Kakashi said still standing there. You raised an eyebrow at him.

"I must stay with you since it's Tsunade's orders." He said.

You gave an irritated sigh.

"Find a place to eat. I'll find you later." He said with a smile under his mask.  
You smiled as he left and jumped into the street. Again people stared at you. You ignored them dashed forward to find a good place to get some breakfast. Your stomach growled angry with you. _Man I hate this! I haven't eaten in days... That stupid guy led me all the way back to Konoha and now I need to start my search all over again._ You thought. You found a nice little spot close to the gates of Konoha. Sitting on one of the stools you waited patiently as the waiter came to you.  
"What will it be missy?" He asked  
"Herbal Tea, and miso soup." You answer,  
"You must be on a diet right cutie?" You narrowed your eyes on him and seemed to growl. This guy sure knew how to insult a woman.  
"Give me what I order, or I'll slit your throat." You said coldly. He backed away and quickly got you your order. You took a sip of the tea and began eating your soup.  
"It's that assassin woman that we caught yesterday." You heard an annoying voice say. You didn't even need to turn to look. You new it was Naruto.  
"Naruto, we didn't catch her... She kind of just went with us willingly." Sakura said  
"Yeah bonehead... Now let's go to the training grounds." Sasuke said emotionlessly. _He's starting to act like him now..._ You thought and looked with sad eyes in your soup.

"Oi! I'm sure there was a reason let me go ask!" You look up to see the blonde running towards you.

"Oi! Little boy!" You yelled to Naruto.

"Hey I'm not a little boy and I came here to ask you something!"

You sighed at his retort and nodded. "What?" You asked lazily.

"Why did I willingly come here?" you sighed.

"Ye-Yeah…" Naruto replied as he stopped in front of your table. You lift up an arm and put it on his shoulder.

"I came to make one man suffer…" I stated.

"Oi! Baka! Get over here!" Sasuke yelled. _If I don't leave soon I might end up hurting Sasuke._ You flipped a gold coin on the table and got up.  
"Going somewhere?" You turned and saw Kakashi. "I thought I told you to wait here and not leave."  
"Oopsy, I guess I forgot." You said with an innocent smile. Kakashi sighed and grabbed your arm pulling you all the way to Tsunade's office.  
"Did she give you any trouble Kakashi?" Tsunade asked as soon as they stepped through the door.  
"No." Kakashi answered.  
"Good, now you may leave and go train your team. I'd like to ask Kutsuu more questions." Kakashi nodded and left. You looked at the woman and sat down without being asked. "We'll start where we left off. Now tell me what you know about Itachi. He's visited our village and caused some trouble here."  
"So he has been here... I guess me coming back wasn't a waste after all." You said staring up at the ceiling ignoring the Hokage's stare.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Well, I'm searching for Itachi-kun..." You replied,  
"Why are you searching for him? Are you planning on killing him?" She questioned  
"You sure ask allot of questions. But I'll answer these two for you. No I am not planning on killing Itachi. I am searching for him because he made me suffer and I shall return the favor." You said in anything other then a nice and gentle tone. You stood up straight seeing that Tsunade had your blade. Walking forward you snatched it up and made a hand seal being the Hokage could stop you, you disappeared into the air and reappeared on one of the many rooftop of Konoha. You reached the gates and looked back. _If Itachi didn't leave that long ago there is still time. I can still catch him._ You thought jumping the gate and zigzagging around the trees.  
The wind whipped your hair back you had to leave. Your inner demon was starting to bubble. You couldn't be the nice person you once were. _Mitsukai... Why are you running? Are you scared? Your pathetic, I always have to do all the fighting, you just run away like the coward you are!_ An evil voice echoed in your mind. _You're not going to find him! He doesn't care for you anymore. That's why he hurt you and abandoned you there. That's why you became an assassin!_  
_I became an assassin so I could prove to him I'm not weak. He called me that, and insulted me. I will prove him wrong and make him pay for it. He may have been stronger then me then. But not now!_ You shouted in your mind. The demon was quiet and you continued your run. You crossed the place were Kakashi's team had found you. The bodies were half eaten by animals, a smile came across under your mask.  
~At the AKASUKI base~  
"There's been word all over the villages of an assassin. She's been slaughtering millions of ninjas making the villages weak, and she's been spotted leaving Konoha." A dark voice explained. "Itachi, Kisame you two will go and get this 'Assassin'. I want to see her for myself." In the shadows two people moved into the light. One was Uchiha Itachi the other was Hoshigaki Kisame. They left without a word to find this assassin.


	3. That Crismon Stare

You came to a halt ignoring the dry blood your sandals had kicked up with the dirt it clung to as you stopped. _Now I need to get more information on where the Akasuki base is.... A few more jobs and I'll be able to pay that guy to tell me where to find it..._ You thought boredly flicking your hair in the ponytail. It was unusually quiet. The birds were silent and the annoying mosquitoes weren't near you. Your yellow eyes looked around for any sign of movement your ears listening for the slightest sound that would give the location of whatever was there. To your disappointment you didn't see or hear anything.  
"Awe.... And I wanted some entertainment..." You whispered.  
A snap echoed in your eardrums, which caught your attention immediately. A raccoon scurried away. Away from what? You got your answer as an ANBU from Konoha stepped out from behind a tree. You stared at his mask it resembled a duck to you. It was an ugly mask, which really bugged you. You had learned since becoming an assassin to live with grace and elegance. The mask this ANBU wore was against what you had learned. _Ladrinne the woman who taught you who to fight... She would hate to see that mask... Let's kill this man and destroy that ugly creation..._ The demon spoke in your mind. You were taken by surprise. Never before had the demon wanted to destroy anything by the means of ugliness. _It's just an excuse... She wants to kill..._ You concluded. The ANBU just stared at you.  
"I never thought I'd see you again Mitsukai...." A voice spoke from under the mask. You immediately recognized it has an old friend. The ANBU pulled off her mask to reveal a blonde haired blue-eyed female. She stared at you with hate and disgust. "Who would have thought the defenseless Mitsukai would turn out to be a legendary assassin.... If I kill you... I'll be famous..." Her voice was cruel sounding that could make little kids cry to their mothers.  
"Ameshia.... You were always a fool... We use to be such good friends.... What happened?" You asked brushing off the fact she said she'd try and kill you.  
"You left... You became a murderer... I cannot forgive that. Itachi-kun left... Then you... I'll have to kill you both..." The ANBU known as Ameshia said.  
"You can try..."  
"I have a feeling I'll win this battle..."  
"And I have a feeling you'll die. Let's see who's right." You said pulling your kantana from the hilt on your back. You stood in a fighting stance waiting for Ameshia to make the next move.  
"You going to attack?" She asked,  
"I already have." You replied yawning. She raised an eyebrow but soon a sharp pain filled her side. "The nervous system is very slow..." Ameshia was on the ground squirming in pain as blood oozed from a wound on her side. You had moved so quickly she couldn't catch your movement. "Now please pick yourself up so I can have some fun now."  
The ANBU female slowly stood up her right hand clutching her side desperately to keep the blood in her. It was a failing attempt. She now stood up still hunched over a bit. You frowned under your mask in disappointment. Charging forward so now you were visible to her eyes you kicked her where you had stabbed her. She shreiked in pain and toppled onto the ground. Then swung your sword so it stopped touching her throat.  
"Go ahead kill me..." Ameshia spat.  
"Those are your last word you know...." You said,  
"Go to hell..." She muttered,  
"I am already there." You said and with that you slit her throat ending your old friend's life. You tore a piece of cloth from her sleeve and wipped the blood from your blade. It was a waste of energy to fight her.  
_The sight of blood.... The scent of the luscious liquid that spills from a human's body... I love it!_ The demon growled in your mind. _I knew it was only an excuse..._ You thought and put your kantana away. You sauntered away towards the closest village to see if you could find any information on where AKUSUKI could be.  
~The village~  
you walked through the empty streets; no one was around not a soul in the shops. You growled in frustration. _Where the hell is everyone!??_ You thought looking on both sides of you. _The scent of rotten flesh fills this village... We should stay here awhile...._ Your demon said to you. "Rotten flesh..." You whispered and walked forward looking signs of dry blood or even battle.  
"I can't even sense anything.... No chakra... No signs of fighting.... No blood.... Nothing. What happened here?" You said to yourself only to have a voice answer.  
"Like what I did?" You whipped your body around to see a pair of cold heartless crimson eyes staring at you.  
"Itachi!" You said startled. _I could I have not sensed his Chakra...._ You quickly regained your composure. "How did you do this?" The Uchiha didn't reply. He just held his stare as if unbelieving that it was you.  
"So this is the _Dangerous_ Assassin?" A new voice mocked. You averted your gaze to a shark hybrid like ninja. _I don't like this.... We should escape while we can..._ You were now surprised in your own mind. Your demon actually said to retreat it was a first for you. _No! I finally found him... I'm not running away!_ You thought stubbornly.  
"I'd shut your trap if I were you shark boy... Before I turn you into Sushi." You snapped at Kisame. Itachi smirked and Kisame grew angry with you. You pulled your sword from your back again and held it ready. You were planning on using strong and fast attacks to not kill Itachi but rather making him suffer through pain like he had done to you. Kisame pulled out his blade ready to fight. Itachi merely held a hand in front of his partner.  
"What are you doing?" Kisame asked  
"I'm gonna fight this one alone...." Itachi answer bluntly. His black and red cloak billowed in an eerie breeze. You didn't like it, and now was wishing you had taken your demon's advice.  
"Itachi... Your gonna pay for what you did..." You said disappearing. He made no motion to look around. You appeared behind him and he disappeared before you could wound him with your katana. Your eyes widened with surprise you landed on the ground and looked around nervously. You turned around to look behind you only to receive a hard kick in the stomach knocking the wind right out of you. Your legs gave out as you fell on your back gasping for air.  
"Pathetic... Like you always were..." Itachi said. Kisame was nervous, He saw how fast you moved and to say the truth he wouldn't have been able to over come your speed. You finally caught your breath but Itachi hit you over the head knocking you out.

**~Dream~**  
_everything was a blur. The sound of a heart pounding filled a young girl's ears. She dashed through crowds of people just walking through the many streets of Konoha. No one seemed to really pay much attention to the silver haired teen as her yellow eyes flittered to one face to another. An ignorant woman stuck out her foot for some entertainment and tripped her. Falling to the ground the teenage girl scraped her arms and knees. Slowly she pushed herself up on her knees and stared up at the woman who had tripped her. Long black hair ran down to her shoulders, parted slightly so it covered her left eye. However the one showing was a dark lavender. All the girl did was laugh while everyone else walked by, not one person said a word or even glanced. The younger Mitsukai did not make a face or say anything instead she shakily pulled herself up. Everyone knew she was not a fighter, nor a ninja for that matter. Just a sick girl who some pitied.  
'Where are you...' She thought as she darted around the village. 'I guess I should try his house... but I rarely see him there. He's usually at the training field but he wasn't there today....' Eyes widened as she slowed down to a halt. She retreated back a few steps staring at what laid before her eyes. Bodies lay strewn across the ground all of them from the Uchiha clan. Mitsukai's legs were trembling as her eyes stared at the blood that stained the ground. 'What happened here?!.... Itachi!' She maneuvered her way slowly through the mess and finally reached the door. A voice entered her ears. Then another. 'Sasuke... and Itachi...' She dared not open the door just stood there staring and listening. Only a minute into the conversation, the silver haired teen was backing up and getting ready to run. The door swung open and Itachi stepped out. The crimson eyes of the sharingan flickered over to her.  
__**"Itachi...."**__ She whispered too scared to speak any louder.  
Had not anyone heard or sensed what was going on? The elder Uchiha stepped towards her and she took a step back.  
__**"W-w-why?"**__  
The Uchiha stopped walking and just stared. She could not see anything in his eyes, but knew she had to get out of there. Escape. That was a good plan but there was no way to outclass a leader of an ANBU squad. Itachi was silent. Mitsukai blinked and he was gone, her head swerved from side to side looking for him. More blood hit the ground as the girl fell down. She looked up and stared into the Uchiha's eyes once more. Terrified. Her hand grasped her arm trying to stop of the flow of blood.  
__**"You're pathetic... Nothing but a weakling."**__  
His words cut through her soul tearing it apart. This was not the Itachi she knew, the one who nice and caring, the one who sat around and talked with her when his missions were over, and definitely not the one she danced with at the festival. It had to be someone else. It just had to be. Her mind could not wrap around the fact that Itachi was evil, a murderer nonetheless.  
__**"What's wrong with you..."**__  
Mitsukai's eyes were sore, hot tears filled them and streamed down her face.  
__**"I'm fine.... In fact I feel stronger."**__ There was a pause and it felt like eternity. 'What is he doing?' __**"Your a disgrace to this village... Why don't you do yourself a favor and just get yourself killed...."**__  
With that said the black haired teenager began to walk off.  
__**"Itachi!"**__  
The teen called out. Slowly she pushed herself up and darted after him determined to do something. She had to be sure he was really like this. That she wasn't imaging it, that he really was heartless. That was all it took. In an instant she was sent to the ground all cut up and in more tears. 'What happened...?' She thought her eyes closed.  
__**"Mangekyo Sharingan..."**__  
Itachi spoke in a low voice, as he answered the question in her thoughts. With that Mitsukai listened to the footsteps leading off till her mind was covered in darkness._  
**~Dream End~**  
Eyes slowly opened and stared into the darkness. _Where am I?_ After blinking a few times one would realize that they were staring up at the sky. The small dots of light were clear, now. Soon sound flooded back to your ears as you noted that you were lying down. Slowly you sat up only to realize you hadn't even moved. _What the hell... Neko... What's going on?_ You now questioned your demon. _Bout time you woke up... Dreaming about the past huh? While you were knocked out I transferred some of my chakra out into a solid form of a two-tailed cat. I've been watching Itachi and Kisame..._Neko explained her words were acid. Not impressed by you getting knocked out without even a fight. You didn't like it either.  
**"Hey Itachi... I think she's awake now...."**  
A voice interrupted your chat with your demon. You closed your eyes hoping the Uchiha would still think you were asleep. However it was not the case. Though he did not saw anything you could feel the stare of those emotionless eyes.  
**"Maybe I was just seeing things.... Maybe she really is still knocked out...."**  
Kisame said giving up, as his partner did not reply to him. Instead he seemed to have stood up and began to walk away towards a light that shined through your eyelids. Opening one eye slightly so you could look through your eyelashes you stared over at a fire that was going. _Now I wish I took your advice and retreated.... Maybe stayed at another village... By the way what happened to the village?_ It was a genjutsu... It never was there. When Itachi appeared I had figured it out.... Foolish of you to let your mind be tricked like that. If you could have you would have smacked the demon but that wasn't possible. Instead you sighed mentally. _Well at least you believed it first._  
You realized your eyes were open now and noticed Kisame standing over you. He seemed to be looking off at something else, and so did Itachi. They've spotted me.... That means they probably know what you're going to be used for.... _What are you talking about? I'm gonna be used for what?_ You were starting to panic, usually you wouldn't let things like this get to you this much, but now it was different. Something was wrong and you knew it, no you could feel it and it was bad. Well I heard that Akasuki has kidnapped some demon vessels and the demon extracted from them. Thus the vessel dies... Your whole body froze, you couldn't even feel yourself breathe, maybe you didn't your mind wasn't in the right place at the moment. _I'm... Going to die..._


	4. That's what you get

~Itachis POV~  
Seeing the Nekomata wasn't much of a surprise. I had been sitting around, trying to figure out what he wanted with Mitsukai. It was clear. She was a demon vessel. Kisame on the other hand seemed a bit shocked, however he is an idiot. I sat back down knowing that two-tailed cat wasn't a threat to us. My eyes darted over to the extremely thin girl whom I had once been a friend of. Never more. No that was all an act. To a regular ninja she seemed to be asleep but I knew better.  
"Kisame go check out the surrounding areas. Make sure no ninjas linger here."  
I ordered. Grumbling the shark ninja got up and stalked off. It was his turn anyways. I had the fortunate timing to do it last time. It gave me plenty of time of course to be alone and think to myself then listen to him at times.  
Your POV  
You listened as Itachi ordered Kisame to go off and patrol. _What is he thinking?_ You thought and suddenly began to roll over on your stomach. It hurt. It was the first movement you had done so far but it was a start. Your head turned to meet Itachi's eyes. The flames of the fire reflected in yours as you narrowed your gaze at him. How you wanted to just jump up and hit him, but what use was it. He was stronger then you, and you had fallen for his genjutsu. Now to top it off you were going to be killed. _My purpose hasn't been filled yet._ You thought anger and hatred burning inside you. Has the black haired Uchiha continued to stare at your vain attempts to get up and you thought you saw a flicker of a smirk. A growl escaped your lips as you tried again to at the very least sit up. What was wrong with you? He had only hit you in the back of the head to knock you out. You shouldn't be like this.  
_Let me help fool._ A voice called to you. Only this time, you swore it wasn't in your head. Turning your head you saw the sleek ebony Nekomata as she slinked towards you. The campfire casting crazy shadows at the trees and you felt her soft fur brush against your arm. What was going to happen? Surely your demon could not lift you up no matter how light you were. Nonetheless you felt a bit of strength returning to you. _How?_ You asked not daring to speak aloud for Itachi could easily catch on.  
_Did you actually think Id let all my chakra get taken? Your more of a baka then I thought._ Now that Neko had a physical form, you thought of strangling the cat for even saying that.  
"Don't try."  
Itachi spoke coldly. You looked at him as you slid onto your butt in a seated position. Still you continued to glare at him. Yet he didn't seem phased by it. Your gaze was held by the sharingan by will.  
~Flashback~  
Itachi stood standing emotionlessly over a Konoha ninja. His cold eyes staring mercilessly at the male as he got ready for the final blow. Blood coated the ground like fresh snow and one could only wonder what the man had done. Maybe it was just an order. All Mitsukai could see if the realization in the man's face as he knew he was going to die.  
~End Flashback~  
It was over as soon as it began. You sat there breathlessly. Your gaze still on Itachi yet something was different he was no longer holding your gaze. He was staring at the ground not even paying attention like he was in a trance. Neko slammed into your side as you jumped to your feet. Barefoot. You knew you had to run like that. Extending your arm you snatched up your katana and sped off into the night.  
~Normal POV~  
through the darkness, with deadly silence a girl fled. Silver hair billowing behind her, as her feet touched the rocky ground. At her side ran a sleek cat, blazing red eyes flared with agitation. _What the hell just happened? I just looked him in the eyes and then I get a chance to go free._ Mitsukai thought confused by the whole scene.  
_Well unknown to you, is that your mother had a trait called the Tsukio Eyes Which is why yours are yellow. Anyways it's a trait that can see every wrong that someone has done and make him or her feel the guilt. It can also drive people insane from it, however, you could also tell if someone was lying, a very useful trait._  
They came to an abrupt halt. It explained allot about what happened. However she wasn't too sure. Why did it never happen before?  
If it's true Neko Then why has it never happened before?  
That's because it only works when you really need it, or focus really hard.  
More confusion. A few twigs snapped and Mitsukai and Neko darted off, leaves scattering behind them as they weaved there way through the forest. The game of cat and mouse continued for three hours before the silver haired girl collapsed on the ground. Her breathing was heavy and her heart was pounding in her chest.  
I can't go any more  
I think this is a good spot to rest anyways. Come on just a few more feet and we can rest in this hollow.  
Mitsukai nodded not even bothering to argue or try and figure out why her demon was being so helpful. Neko was usually so bloodthirsty it didn't matter what one did, not to mention insulting. After pulling herself into an opening of a hollow tree, Mitsukai did her best to get comfy. It was cramp and damp smelling but it was all there was to rest in. Neko disappeared in a burst of shadows and entered the yellow-eyed girls body. Slowly she looked at her bare feet, which were cut up, and sore.  
_Ill fix this tomorrow _she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Your POV

As you wake up you slowly stretch your limbs as far as you can you can still feel Neko resting inside you. You decide that you are probably strong enough to continue so you squeeze out of the Hollow only to be greeted by Itachi's crimson eyes. He stared down on you then quickly looked away. You glared at him.

"What was that back there? The way I felt… I know you did something tell me…now." He said unemotionally yet still looking away.

"I don't know what your talking about…" _Don't say Itachi! Don't say Itachi!_ "Itachi-kun…" _…I said Itachi-KUN that's even worse then Itachi!_ You mentally slapped yourself for allowing yourself to say that. As you glared at Itachi you saw him stare back this time his face expressionless and his eyes cold.

"I see deep down you still love me _Mitsukai_, I was once a fool who loved you too but, now I realize how weak you were." He said. You shook your head the whole time he was saying this.

"What do you mean by 'how weak you _were_'?" You asked trying to sound angry but you couldn't hide the light blush on your face.

"I mean you've gotten stronger, before we take your demon out we might have use for you…" He said taking a step in your direction. _Itachi hold me…love me like you used too kiss me like before…_ you found yourself thinking as you stumbled forward to him. _"Baka!"_ Neko screamed in you mind. _"You want to make him suffer remember? You want him to feel your pain! Baka listen to me!"_ But it was too late you found yourself hugging him and rubbing your head against his chest.

"Itachi…" You whispered he put one arm around you and with the other he caressed your face.

"I see you are still weak and tied to past emotions…" He said coldly.

You looked up into his face and saw it change to that of your Itachi with a soft smile on his lips and kind eyes.

"But I lied…I never stopped loving my weak little angel." He said as he tilted your head up and before you knew what was happening your lips touched.

And just as fast he pulled away you looked deep into his eyes and saw his sadness and suffering he hugs you close once more and puts his lips next to your ear.

"Leave before Kisame finds us run away please never ever let me see you again or I'll have to capture you then watch you die." He whispered.

You pull back and stare at him blankly. Then you shake your head, and feel Neko's chakra run through you, you shake your head and fall to your knees. Your head hurts as you get pushed to the back of your mind losing control of your body you hear yourself scream you try to speak but your mouth won't work you hear a laugh come out of your mouth and see Itachi regain his cold look. You realize what's about to happen you know Neko is going to run and kill more innocent people against your will and turn villages upside down you feel a sharp pain in your left arm and then the world goes black.

~Dream~

_A young girl sits alone in front of her home._

"_Mitsukai!" An older boy yelled._

"_Brother! You're back!" The young Mitsukai yelled with joy and rushed to her brother embracing him. He hugged back and smiled at his ten year old sister._

"_Oh I uh… brought a friend home today…Hope you don't mind sis…" He said._

"_I don't mind at all _**_Amatsu." Mitsukai said smiling. Her brother Amatsu smiled and called his friend over._**

**"_Itachi my sister Mitsukai, Mitsukai my good friend Itachi."_**

**_Itachi smiled and asked Mitsukai why she wasn't in the academy. Mitsukai's smile faded and she looked down._**

**"_I am too sick and weak to be a Konoha ninja…" She replied Amatsu had gone inside._**

** _Itachi took in this pale girl, She had pale gold eyes and white skin she was pretty thin but even though she looked so sickly Itachi thought she was beautiful. He smiled at her._**

**"_Well I guess that's to bad…but maybe we can still be friends even though you know you're not a ninja." He said as they began to follow Amatsu into the house. Mitsukai nodded still looking grim._**

**"_Amatsu I made rice balls and miso soup and herbal tea with mint and some special ramen." She said._**

**"_Wow you made allot of food did you expect allot more people?" Itachi asked._**

**"_No I need to eat brother says and he told me to make all of my favorites tonight so I'd eat allot and get better, so I suppose it's a good thing I made allot especially seeing as we have an extra mouth to feed." Mitsukai said smiling again. Amatsu came into view as they entered the kitchen he was stuffing his mouth full of food. He smiled and swallowed hard. _**

**"_I…uh…was…making sure…" Be fore he could even try to finish a bad excuse Mitsukai had taken out a small Kunai and started chasing her brother._**

**"_Have on more bite and I'll make Amatsu stew part of tonight's menu!!!" She said having caught her brother fairly quickly and putting the kunai to his throat. _**

**"_Hai…" Her brother sighed. She walked away from her brother towards the stove top but before she could make it she collapsed to her knees then her back._**

**"_MITSUKAI!" Her brother shouted and rushed to her aid. She shook violently and started coughing._**

**"_A…ma…tsu" The word was separated by coughs. "I'm…O…K…just …A…lit…tle…" With the next cough Mitsukai found it hard to breath._**

"_Amatsu go find someone to help us I'll help your little sister after all you know what and who she needs…" Itachi stated._

"_Hai!" Amatsu yelled as he ran out of the house._

Mitsukai coughed again this time bringing up some blood; the blood trickled down her cheek and onto her white hair. She stopped breathing and closed her eyes.

~End dream~

You awake with the pain gone and you sensed the presence of another person. You can see although your sure the other human cannot. You scan the area with your cat like eyes, and see someone who looks vaguely familiar.

"I see your awake…" Says a male voice. You look afraid and stumble back.

"What's wrong? Forget about your brother?"


	5. A Brother's Love

~Amatsu's POV~

I sat on the little deck thinking of my sister, it had been a long while since I had left her. I wondered how she was, where she was and if she had been killed yet by her demon. I pulled the mask up on my face and ran my fingers threw my white and black hair. I hated my job as a bounty hunter, the battles where unforgiving to the men I fought and I always had to look into their sad and sorry eyes as I received the bounty or I would kill them on spot if I felt like their crimes where too great. I heard a scream a horribly familiar one…_Mitsukai…_I thought.

I ran and grabbed my twin Katanas along with a few kunai. She screamed again, and by the time I got there Neko had completely taken over.

"Amatsu! How nice to see you!" The Demon cat taunted, I pulled out the first katana and got ready for a fight. The cat took down my sister's mask and I saw her face…only not.

"Nice to see you too bitch…" I said regaining my composure. Neko glanced at my sword.

"What going to kill your little sister?"

"Your not my sister…even when she is conscious I don't consider her my sibling…she's nothing more then another bag of loot for me to get." I said acidly not meaning the words I said.

"Oh really? How do you intend on catching us?" The Neko smirked.

"I already have…" I smiled as I watched the blood begin to drip out of the Neko's wounded body; she clutched her side in shock.

"When? You…you didn't move…" She stuttered.

"I didn't but the clone did sorry but the nervous system is very slow…" I quoted remembering my last encounter with my sister. Her eyes widened at my quote then gradually closed as she passed out. I sheathed my blade and picked my sister up; as I began to carry her to my house. Soon she would suffer pain…I would make sure of that…

~Your POV~

"What's wrong? Forget about your brother?" The now familiar voice asked.

"Bro-brother…" You stutter you look down remembering the last talk with him.

~Flashback~

A white haired girl rushes at her brother in a final attempt to kill him.

"Die!" She yells, her brother catches her wrist but still allows the kunai to plunge into his side.

"Why Mitsukai?" He asks gently, the girl looks up into her brother's sad lavender eyes.

"Him! It's him! I need to get strong to kill him!" She screamed. The ANBU would be they're soon wondering what all the noise was. She peered into her brother's eyes again hugging him close,

"I thought you were going to destroy me, kill me, become strong, hurt me, give me a thousand years of pain, change of plans?" He said coldly. You smile manically.

"I already have…" Just then her brothers neck began to gush out blood.

"Sorry the nervous system is very slow…" She said kicking her brother to the ground she jumped into the tree branches and jumped away allowing the fact that she just killed her family to sink in.

~End Flashback~

A light flashed on, and you could now clearly see your surroundings. You were in a beautiful wood room with paintings on the walls and antique swords from everywhere and every time period. You sit back down on what you assumed was the couch only to feel it move.

You look over to see the head of a massive white tiger move to stare at you.

"Gomen…" You say as you jump up and bow. You look up to see the critical lavender eyes of your brother now realizing they match the tigers, the rest of his face below the eyes are covered by a mask much like yours although his isn't for identity purposes.

"Mitsukai…or would you rather Kutsuu?" He asks in a monotone.

"Whichever you prefer brother…" You say looking down, you hear his feet come closer and stop right in front of you, you feel the pain of his palm colliding with your face causing you to bite your tongue and bleed.

"Do not call me brother like that! Like you didn't try to kill me! Like you didn't choose _him_ over your family! Like you didn't kill mother and father, to try and get strong like him!" He yelled. You look up and meet his eyes now seeing that the mask has been pulled down to see five scars on the bottom half of his face.

"Sorry…but I-" He cut you off.

"You what made a mistake? Wish my life were over? What?" He asked angry.

"I love him! I wanted him to know I wasn't weak! I took it out on mother and father! I made a mistake yes but I don't regret it!" Tears began to track down your face; you quickly pulled a hand up and wiped them away you hated crying.

"It…it felt good to kill them…empowering it made me feel strong." You whispered feeling the force of another hit.

"It felt GOOD?!" He yelled you felt your own blood trickle down your face.

"Hai brother…it felt very good…" You said looking up with your bloodthirsty eyes._ Oi Neko…I'm thirsty…_ You thought. _Heh same…how about…we him and this basted tiger to quench our thirst?_ _ Just what I wanted to hear. _

~ 1 hour later~

You walk out of your brother house drenched in blood and a wounded lavender eyed tiger following you. _I wish we killed that tiger…_ Neko thought _ shut up demon we killed my brother…is that not enough? His blood tasted great to me…_You thought remembering the warm taste of his blood, you still feel the stinging pain of his twin Katanas on your body.

"He was better…maybe I should have just knocked him out…" You said to know one in particular.

"Humans always killing each other…disgusting creatures…"

Your eyes go wide as you hear your brother's voice, slowly you turn around and all you see is the wounded tiger.

"You…you just…talked!" You say pointing at the beast dramatically, the beast cocked its head to try and appear cute.

"What's your point?" He asked.

"ANIMALS DON'T TALK!" You yell, the tiger stiffens and blinked.

"Huh…I'm your brother…I'm allowed to talk…" You stop and stared wide-eyed at the animal. The tiger appeared to be grinning.

"You're not the only one with a demon you know."

"Brother…?" You asked. The tiger tackled you to the ground.

"Sis… can we eat soon? We're hungry…" He asked politely.

"Sure…" You say hugging the massive tiger close nuzzling him.

"I missed you brother I …I…we were thirsty I couldn't help it…sorry…" You whisper.

"I know sister…" He got off of you and you began to have a trip down memory lane but, neither of you notice the pair of crimson eyes watching.

"Oi! Oi! Itachi let's kill that troublesome tiger and take the girl again!" Kisame said eager for a fight.

"Kisame, that tiger is a demon vessel 'he'd' probably be pleased if we brought him more than what he asked for."

"Well then let's cut her legs off so she can't run away again!" Kisame said excited to have found their prey.

"No Kisame." Itachi said bored. Kisame sighed and sat down.

"Bored!!" He whined.

"Shut up…"

Your ears pick up the monotone voice of Itachi.

"Shit…" You whispered.

"What?" Your so-called 'brother' asked.

"We need to go …quick…"

"Why we just ate I don't wanna move right away." He says lazily.

"Itachi-kun is here watching us… he's supposed to catch me…and you now a presume Neko said the want demon vessels like you and me…we need to go…" You said quickly getting up.

"I'll handle him… sis you run and don't stop…"

"Brother we'll both run." You stated, the tiger whipped around and sunk his long teeth into her arm.

"I'll kill you if you don't run no lie Kutsuu." You stumble back at your brothers statement, turn then run wiping the tears from your cheeks which you seemed to be doing at lot more of recently.

~ Mini theater I just thought up so please don't get mad that this has nothing to do with anything~

The Secret Lives of Naruto Guys

"Oi Itachi, are you sure were all alone?" Kisame asked sitting down by the river they found.

"Yuppers Kisame no more mister tuff guy!" Itachi said happily.

"Okay but for some strange reason I feel like were being watched…"

Me: -hides in the bushes with a notebook-

"Don't worry let's just get this over with okay?" Itachi said annoyed at the paranoid Kisame.

"Okay…"

"Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba!" Itachi yelled. All the guys walked towards Kisame and Itachi from the shelter of the overhanging trees, Sasuke greets Itachi with a warm hug and a " Hey bro long time no see!"

"Okay everyone here?" Kiba asked.

"Hm…we're missing Shino and other Akasuki members…" Kisame said sad.

"Oh well let the meeting begin!" Naruto yells excited.

"Okay where did we leave off?" Gaara asked.

"Hm…page 305 I think…" Replied Shikamaru.

"Okay…the all took out a little orange book that resembled Icha Icha Paradise.

Me: _Oh god…maybe this was a bad idea…_

Naruto broke the silence.

"Do you like waffles?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah we like waffles!" The rest of the guys replied just as serious.

"Do you like pancakes?" Gaara asked the group.

"Yeah we like pancakes!" They replied in sync yet again.

"Do you like French toast?" Neji asked entering the little clearing.

"Yeah we like french toast!" They said a little happier now that Neji had arrived.

"Do do do do…can't wait to get a mouth full!" They yelled.

"Okay well the was great guys…" I say.

Their eyes widened at my sudden appearance.

"Bye I gotta go post this!" I yell running away.

"NO!!!" They shout and begin to chase me.

"Give that back!" Itachi yells.

~The End~


	6. Guilt

~Normal POV~

A sliver haired girl fled from a tiger that stared after her, blood dripping down her quickly healing arm. She didn't stop running for a good three hours, the sun had disappeared but there was no moon to be seen in the black sky. The girl collapsed at the base of a tree, waiting for her breaths to slow._ Hah! Why did you run? Scared of the tiger? Little weakling…I should've killed you by now…But I won't I'm too interested…_ The Neko thought to the girl known as Mitsukai. Mitsukai didn't respond but took out her ponytail.

"I wonder if I'll ever settle down…ever have kids, be married, and be a normal woman…" She trailed off, thinking of Itachi, she closed her eyes and drifted off to a deep sleep.

~1 hour later~

"Is that really the assassin?" Kiba asked confused. (…Assassin is spelt ASS-ASS-in…)

"Yeah that's her," Naruto replied bored.

"Sh-she looks k-kind of c-cold…" Hinata stuttered blushing slightly.

Mitsukai slowly opened one eye; she looked and saw four Konoha shinobi and three from Suna.

"Oi! What do you want? A girls trying to sleep here!" She shouted at the seven.

"She doesn't act like an assassin," a cold voice said.

"Yeah Gaara's right…Naruto are you sure it's her? This pretty girl is the Kutsuu?" A Girl said.

"Yes Temari…" Sighed Naruto._ Gaara…Where have I heard of Gaara before?_ Mitsukai pondered.

"Gaara maybe you should use sand to wake the pretty girl up…" Another boy said. 

~ Your POV~

_Gaara of the desert! Of course! _You thought as your eyes snapped open, only now you really took the seven in.

_Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and his dog, Gaara, his sister and brother…this might be kind of fun…_ you thought smiling to yourself.

"Oi, you came to recapture me huh? Well I wont go willingly this time…" You say pulling out the first of your three Katanas. You see sand going towards you from the cross-armed Gaara. , You quickly run to Naruto, preparing for a blow then your blade stops inches from his throat.

"Heh too easy…" You say pulling out the second katana and putting it to Hinata's neck.

You step away from Naruto lightly cutting his neck as you did so. You pull the other Katana towards Hinata forming a triangle with the blades with her head in the middle.

"Your weak…the weak should die…" You say feeling pressure on your leg where Gaara's sand had wrapped around it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gaara said calmly. You smile and but both swords away hearing Hinata breathe a sigh of relief. You turn and look at Gaara; the red head's sea green eyes are locked on you.

"Sorry but, I don't want to go with you and I'm sure you won't take no far an answer so what choice do I have?" You asked sweetly, tying your hair back again.

"You don't have one bitch!" Naruto yelled punching you. You took the hit and smiled.

"No choice you say? Well I could always release my demon…" You said seeing both Gaara and Naruto's eyes widen at the mentioning of your demon, you smirked.

"What surprised?" You ask cockily. You hear Kiba as he rushed towards you,

"Dynamic Marking!" He shouted. You quickly broke free of Gaara's sand and dodged the attack causing the dog pee to land on Hinata.

"Heh…" You did hand signs and bit your thumb. "Summoning no jutsu!" You shout as felines appear.

"Claw them as I escape…" You whisper and begin to travel threw the trees.

You hear someone chasing you; you turned around to see Gaara following close behind.

_Focus…Focus…_ You think looking Gaara straight in the eyes _Tsukio Eyes!_

~Flashback~

"Die!" Gaara shouts as sand enclosed a human body, seconds later the ground is covered in blood, and it wasn't Gaara's.

~End Flashback~

Gaara looked down his sand dropping he sat then pulled his knees close, you take this time to continue to escape. A kunai lands at your feet.

"Oi, we won't let you escape…" Naruto says with Kiba and Hinata behind him. _ Shino's missing…_ you think_ Behind? Above? Below? He and his bugs could be anywhere…_ You turn in all directions neither seeing nor sensing anything._ He's not here…probably fighting my cats…_ You quickly kill the female bug the way on your sleeve then rip your sleeve off and throw it away.

"Wanna fight?" You ask bored. "I only fight one on one choose one of you to duel with me…try anything funny and he dies." You say pointing to a man in his garden below you to the right.

"You…you would kill someone just to make sure we play fair?" Naruto asked.

You nodded and sighed. "He's gonna die anyway…human life is pointless…"

"I'll beat the shit out of you little bitch!" Naruto yelled fists clenched. Kiba extended an arm,

"Naruto you just let ten cats beat on you…maybe the _dogs_ should show this little kitty our bark..." Kiba said. You smile and take out one katana and place the handle in your moth as you pull out the other two. You see Kiba smirk.

"Go Akamaru!" He yelled. You threw one katana behind Kiba and placed the other two beside you forming a triangle, made hand seals for the monkey, horse, and dragon.

"Bed of thorns no jutsu!" You yell katana appeared everywhere within your triangle the blades pointing up, you simply gracefully avoid all of the blades as you make your way to Kiba.

"What did you say about your bark? Ki-ba…(Note: For those of you who don't know Kiba means Fang, so Mitsukai is basically referring to what his name means there.)

"Argh! Bitch!" he said looking for Akamaru.

"Looking for him?" You say holding up a bloody Akamaru.

"Akamaru…" He whispered reaching out for the small white dog, you put the dog right of of Kiba's reach. Akamaru whined.

"What's that dog? You wanna play ball?" You say acidly.

"Alright…you be the ball!" You say throwing Akamaru as far as you could.

"Akamaru! No!" Kiba yelled chasing after the dog, you do a seal and the Katanas disappear excluding the original three. A pang of guilt hits your gut as you realize what you just did.

"Be okay …Akamaru…" You whisper looking at Hinata.

"Okay my next match …will be…Hyuuga Hinata!" You shout loudly, pointing at the shy Hinata.

"Uh…P-please…" she started but Naruto interrupted her.

"Go Hinata! Woo! Come on kick her ass!" he yelled obnoxiously.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispers looking down,

"Your shy huh?" You say appearing beside her.

"F-Fast." Hinata gulped alarmed, you pick up the closest Katana.

"I won't kill you just get rid of a nuisance." You whisper as Hinata's eyes widened you took the hilt of your sword and slammed it into Hinata's stomach stunning her you helped lay her down.

"What did you do to Hinata!" Naruto yelled

"I stunned her." You say your hair-moving animal like in the breeze.

"Now Naruto come fight…" You say.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as three clones appeared.

"Hah you'll have to use your demon to beat me!" You yell, _Neko…I …I give you full control just…don't kill that girl…please?_ You think._ Fine if that is your one condition I accept…_ And with that you slowly drifted off.


	7. What is love?

A/N: Okay, I know you probably don't want me to bare you with my life but…too bad! I only wanna say that I am so happy at least one or two people like my story and that I'm sorry this took so long! And so I wanna give a big thanks to Tentenperson-Kshikamarugal but why is your name so long?! And why didn't I just copy and paste!? …I am sooo not smart…another thanks to Megs+Dari and one more to uh…sorry I forgot your user name  but it's Akasuki something…. and some of you will appear in it…. or my twilight story for Megs and Dari… so yah to the story! Just message me! 

You were in pain as Naruto held your limp body. You groaned and looked up at the blonde, Neko was fuming inside you about being forced back into your weak body.

"Your awake…" Naruto said dully not looking at you. You felt wet drops fall on you but it wasn't raining.

"Naruto?" You ask surprised the blonde was holding you.

"Fix them... please..." He asked desperately.

"Fix who?"

"Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Temari and Kankuro…. you…you hurt them…THEY AREN'T WAKING UP!" He yelled then dropped you. You fell right on your but then took a look a ground bloody bodies were sprawled across the blood soaked grass the shadows the trees casted made it look much worse then it was. _Neko! What did you do?!_ You know you wanted to cry but you simply hugged Naruto who pushed you back roughly.

"Fix it!"

~Flashback~

You see Naruto stagger towards you with orange chakra surrounding him. He looked up at you with fierce crimson eyes.

"I won't let you win…" He said. _Neko? I…I feel …stronger…_ you think confused. _Mitsukai unlike me completely taking over I've lent you my power which in turn combines our strength were stronger…go fight…the pest is coming._ The Neko was being more considerate then usual, you didn't care you would stop this boy then escape, then find a nice town to call home.

You rush forward fist ready for impact you feel Naruto's fresh warm blood on your hands. _Oi…I smell blood_ Neko thought manically. _ No Neko!_ It was too late yellow chakra engulfed you like flames, your eyes turned silver and your nails grew into catlike claws, your teeth grew long and sharp ready to tear Naruto's flesh.

"Hello little foxy, I'm out here! Come and kill me if you can…or I'll do the job on you first!" Neko had completely taken and over you were pushed to the back of your mind and all you could do was sleep.

~End Flashback~

"Fix it…how…" You whisper._ Think…think…what did sensei teach you? Cocentrate on the wound…think of it closing healing…hover your hand over it…_ You put your hand over Hinata and hear the soft hush of the healing chakra. You repeated the process with the other four and heard footsteps you looked up to see Gaara; the red head had been wallowing in his guilt for the past hour or so and only snapped out of it five minutes ago.

"What happened?" He asked looking over the bodies resting his gaze on yours.

"Uh…there was a little fight…" Naruto started but you cut him off as Hinata began to awaken.

"Naruto, Gaara please allow me to leave…"

"No! It was my mission!" Naruto shouted Gaara just looked at you emotionless.

"Naruto, have you ever felt love?"

"Eh?! What's with that kind of a question all of the sudden?" (Inner Naruto: Yes! Another one has fallen for my great looks!)

"Naruto…the reason I must leave is for love…I was hoping you two would understand." You say in sadly looking between the two boys.

"Well…I love Sakura-Chan…oh and ramen, hmm…I guess I love my friends…" Naruto said thinking.

"I believe I have…for a girl named Kiko…" Says Gaara looking at you. (Hee-hee my way of connecting my two stories… go read it please! Not that you have to just that it would make more sense if you did…)

You nod then look at Naruto again.

"So…please?"

"No!"

"Please Naruto? I'll give you a kiss! Or show you my bra or undies…if you're a perv…whatever…please?"

"Hm…" Naruto began thinking about this and Gaara eyed you, which made you automatically turn your gaze back to Naruto.

"A kiss!" He said cockily.

"Okay." You lean towards Naruto and lightly press your lips to his, slowly you make his lips part and insert your tongue into his mouth, _Huh…he tastes like ramen…_ you heard a shriek then a soft thud, you pull away from a red faced Naruto to se Hinata flushed on the ground. Gaara had what looked like a small grin on his face.

"I would like…a kiss as well thank you." Gaara said politely still having a strange look in his eye.

"Okay…but I'm not to sure on how Neko will react to Shukaku… She's already had to put up with the Kyuubi." You say smiling as you began to walk towards him. Slowly you bent over a little and lightly kissed him. _Busy, busy!_ _Shut up Neko! __No this is my body to you know I have a say in things and one demon kiss is enough!__Ya well we're free now okay?__ And may I ask where we're going next?__ One more job and I can find the hideout…__Ah I see we're a sneaky bitch are we?__ Yes...we are._ You pull away from Gaar and see you're in a shell of sand.

"Uh…Gaara…I have to go…so…you know no more sand shows."

"No this was my mission and I'm not dumb your coming back with us."

"Eh? No…I uh…" You reach for a katana only to find it's gone.

"Ah!"

"Your Katanas are with Naruto."

"Fuck!"

"Lets go…"

His sand consumes you slowly grabbing hold tightly you cant move. You heave a sigh.

"Seems like lately I'll I can do is lose…"


	8. Time to go

"Uh…Gaara…Your squeezing the sand too tight…" I whispered out of breath. (A/N: Yeah that's right I changed the narration… what ya going to do?)

"Hn," he loosened the sand so I could breathe better.

"Where's a girl I need to rant!"

"Can I help?" Gaara asked me. Now this was strange Gaara who was just getting used to human contact was wondering if he could help me someone he had just met.

"Sabaku no Gaara help me why do you want that?" I asked confused.

"Well either I listen to your rant and lend my unknowledgeable but honest advice, or I get a girl am forced to plug my ears for god knows how long then either hear you yell at that girl for not understanding or giggle non-stop because of it. So I choose the first option."

"Okay don't say I didn't warn you."

"Hn."

An hour and a half, three rants from Gaara and me later I had made a friend.

"Yeah I don't know much on the topic of love with other humans I stick with my name on that account but follow your instincts is what I'd do …but you know more about then I do." Gaara said.

"Yeah and you should try being happier sandman and kinder."

"Hn…I'll try."

"Good."

"Hn."

"Gaara… how much further 'til Konoha?"

"I don't know it's not my village it's Naruto's."

"Gaara…please let me escape?!"

"No…I will not."

"Please? Sandman I'll do anything! I just need one more job!"

"How much do you need?"

"What money?"

"Yes."

"550."

Gaara stopped.

"What's wrong Gaara?" Temari Asked.

"I need to take a piss…so we'll catch up with you later." He said.

"Okay…"

Gaara went back a bit went be hind a tree and took out his wallet.

"Here." He said handing me his wallet.

"Gaara…"

"Take it I'm in a good mood and Shukaku's quiet so take it while the offers there I'll just say you used that guilt jutsu on me."

I snatched the wallet and bowed to Gaara.

"Thanks sandman."

"Hn."

I ran away as fast as possible going toward the village where that ex-member of the Akasuki should be. I looked back to Gaara who now looked in a state of guilt. _Forget ninja that kid could be a great actor!_ I thought still moving unfortunately for lack of realization I hit something that felt like a human. I looked forward to see myself face to face an Akasuki cloak. I looked up to see piercing red eyes.

"Itachi-kun," I breathed. He nodded and hugged me tight, he skin was soft an warm his eyes were sad and other then that no expression on his face.

"Come we're going to the Akasuki."

I nodded I would join I wouldn't let them kill me for Neko's power I would let myself be their tool as long as Itachi's eyes were happy again. He tried to push me back but I held tight to his cloak breathing in the scent of Itachi, my Itachi.

He pushed me away again with more force I allowed myself to take a step back.

"We must leave Kisame was intent on a fight and if I don't return soon that oversized shrimp will come to get us."

"Okay Itachi…"

A/N: Yeah, yeah I know it's short and it's been a while…but I'm sick have writers block and a life so sorry but my life is slower now so t won't be as long okay? I'm trying.


	9. Dreaming of You

~Itachi's dream~

"Mitsukai!" A young Itachi yelled going to their usual meeting place, a small sakura tree near a shallow river. She wasn't there.

"Where the hell are you?" He asked himself gripping a little box.

He next went to her house, again no sign of her. Everywhere he looked no Mitsukai. Only one place left the training grounds. He rushed there praying that she would be there and sure enough there she was passed out, pale, bruised, her hair sprawled around her head and a slight trickle of crimson blood escaping from her mouth.

"Mitsukai…your body's too weak for this…" He sighed as he made his over to her. He lightly shook her and her eyes fluttered open.

"Itachi-kun…" She said before starting a violent coughing fit. Itachi pulled out some pills and put them to her mouth.

"Chew and swallow." He said to her.

She did as she was told and after a few minutes the coughing subsided.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? The Hyuuga family even told you how weak your chakra system is! And the medics told you since birth how weak your body is!" He shouted at her.

"I need to become strong like brother and like Itachi-kun! I want to help protect Konohagakure with you and…and…make sure your safe forever!" She said with tears in her eyes. Itachi just shook his head and pulled her close.

"And I want the same thing for you…so please don't wear yourself out like this okay?" He whispered in her ear.

"Itachi-kun…I've made progress though…"

"What?"

Mitsukai pulled away from Itachi and stood and did a hand seal.

"Oi Mitsukai! Don't!"

"Henge!" She said as smoke appeared around her, an their in her place was a girl who looked about 11 or 12 had curly brown hair and hazel like brown eyes, she had freckles and a large smile on her face.

"See Itachi?" Even the voice had changed.

"Wh-who is that?"

"I'm cosplaying Clarissa from a manga I was reading called L.F.P.S. although she's not my favorite character she's the only one I've mastered…my favorite is Avery." (Ha-ha L.F.P.S is my school so I thought If we have mangas 'bout their world they should have some 'bout ours right?)

"I see…never read it…but she's kinda scaring me mind if you change back…?" Itachi said as he sweat dropped. Mitsukai did a hand seal again and popped back to her normal self. She swayed and went back to Itachi on wobbly legs.

"I…can transform now." She said smiling. Itachi smiled back sadly.

"Your really working to hard you know…"

"I know…but…it's worth all the pain."

Itachi smiled and stood picking Mitsukai up bridal style and began walking back to the little sakura tree.

"Itachi?" Mitsukai asked a blush crawling onto her pale face.

"Ya?"

"I love you…so promise me one day you'll carry me like this out of a church while I'm in my wedding dress and your in a suit…please?"  
Itachi set her down so she was standing and leaned down so his lips touched hers, then he pulled back and nodded.

"Yes, I promise."

~End dream~

Itachi woke up and looked beside him there Mitsukai lay her eyes closed body relaxed, she really had no idea what was going to happen to her. He studied her; she was different from the weak girl he had left behind. She was stronger now, she must've trained hard she probably had a sensei who believed in her either that or it was _her_ Ladrinne. He thought about that for a while until her eyes fluttered open.

"Itachi-kun…" She whispered as she reached an arm out to him resting it around him, he was so…soft and perfect. "Itachi can we sleep together again…like we used to just for tonight?"

Itachi didn't reply. He simply pulled her into his arms and hugged her close not ever wanting to let go.


	10. Midnight walk

A/N: Yeah, yeah long time no write…but I wanted to do as much research as possible! 'Cause this chapter is super cute!!! …Itachi is so sweet in this chapter…-huggles Itachi plushy- plus my plot bunnies have been lazy…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!

They lay there not wanting to sleep afraid this moment of being together would end if they did. They didn't speak their was nothing to say. Itachi thought about his dream, he had never given her the box, he had just stuffed it into his pocket and when he was questioned about it he had just said it was for his mother. He still had it, hidden in the pocket of his cloak. He reluctantly pulled away from Mitsukai and reached into the pocket of his cloak.

"Mitsukai…here." He said handing her a beat up box with a bow.

"What is this?" Mitsukai asks curious Itachi didn't answer, Mitsukai takes it and opens it slowly inside she sees four kunai each with a different flower on it, Jasmine, lavender, red spider lily and sweet pea.

"Itachi…" She whispered, she ran threw the meanings of each flower in her head. Jasmine was graceful, lavender was faithful, red spider lily was Never to meet again/Lost memory/Abandonment…and sweet pea was goodbye.

"I meant to give those to you before I left." Itachi sighed as he crouched beside her.

"Their so pretty…" Mitsukai said as she examined them. Itachi nodded.

~Flashback~

A young girl sits in her large garden reading a book on Hanakotoba (the Japanese flower langue it's rarely used but is still seen in some anime/manga)

"Mitsukai-Chan!" Yells a raven-hared boy as he runs towards her house.

"Over here Itachi." The girl says not even glancing up from her book. Itachi goes over to her and looks at the tile of the book.

"Ha-na-ko-ba?" He asks.

"Yes it's the language of flowers! Itachi-senpai it's so interesting!"

"Sounds stupid Mitsukai…you should be doing something more useful with your time leave the flowers to the florists." He says shaking his head.

Mitsukai looks hurt and stands up on shaking legs. "Well not everyone can be a ninja! Some of us can only do stupid things! Maybe I want to be a florist! All you ever do is train and tell me you'll protect me because I'm weak! One day I'll be better then I'll get strong! So…so then you'll see this delicate flower has it's thorns!" She yells tears swelling in her eyes, and then she turns and runs off. A piece of paper falls out of her pocket as she runs away.

"Oi…Mitsukai-Chan! That's not what I meant!" Itachi yells after the crying girl he sees the paper on the ground and picks it up.

He sees his name written in her writing and looks at the rest of the writing. It looks like a shopping list…He thinks as he reads the names of the flowers; each flower has a meaning beside it.

"Mitsukai…" He mumbles.

~End Flashback~

"Itachi…thank you." Mitsukai said with a smile. "I love them."

Itachi smiled and glanced over at the sleeping figure of Kisame.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked.

"Sure." Mitsukai said tying the kunai to a purple thread and putting them in her pocket.

Itachi helped her up and they began their quiet walk in the moonlight, not needing to say anything, being together was enough no words could tell the other how they felt.

A/N: See? See his cute jerkyness? But don't get to use to my fluff!!! 'Cause this is about to take a turn in the other direction… as a hint here's the outline of a new OC.

Name: Karasu

Age: 17

Looks: Normal 0 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} h1 {margin-right:0in; mso-margin-top-alt:auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; mso-outline-level:1; font-size:24.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} a:link, {color:blue; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} a:visited, {color:purple; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- **.com/art/crow-with-claws-108885805** And NO I DID NOT DO THIS and instead of those orangey red eyes she has black.

Personality: Very secretive, loves shiny things and killing people. She is cocky and loves to taunt and trick people. She loves crows and says they are the omen of death, although she does not believe this. She abandoned the hidden sound village claiming she was 'bored of the rules' and killed the people, who tried to stop her, and she does have a cursed mark and much like Anko Orochimaru abandoned her.

Past: ???

Allies: None

Enemies: None


	11. An unexpected kiss

A/N: -sigh- Well that site did not work out…so instead go on Google and type in Verric crow-with-claws and you'll probably find the pic….Now…I continue my mad typing spree!!!! …: ) I hope my bunnies will keep biting so I can make this chapter SUPER long!

And a big thank you for my 18 reviews…it gets me all happy when I read a new one…I think I squeal sometimes…teehee anyhow here it goes! Oh and that pic is kinda important to know what Karasu looks like…

WARNING: IF YOU ARE AGAINST YUURI OR IN ENGLISH LESBIANS SKIP THE PART WHERE YOU FEEL IT'S GONNA HAPPEN!

"Teehee, your wife is gone? I wonder who the murderer was? Oh right it was I!" A black haired girl crooned, her onyx eyes locking on a man in his mid-forties.

"Please…" He begged while bowing down at her. The girl shook her head.

"_You _are my victim, _you_ will be killed, and _I _will enjoy your death. Un-der-stand?" She said raising one hand clacking the yellow claws together.

"N-no! Please!" The man screamed, the girl just shook her head.

"Ne? You didn't hear the cry of the crows? They're an omen of death, I must give them what they want." She said enclosing on the man.

"Uwaaa!" The man screamed, outside the house the crows flew away the shriek scaring them from their posts.

*****

Itachi Kisame and I are all walking. Itachi hasn't so much as glanced at me all morning, _Is he mad at me?_ I wonder worried. _It's an act idiot!_ Neko hisses at me she's gone back to her rude nature. A piercing scream cuts through the air the voice is male. Crows fly towards us frightened.

"Kisame. It's _her_." Itachi say emphasizing her acidly.

"Itachi the perfect one with soft looking skin and breasts…not to mention her perfect waist and thighs…" Kisame says drooling slightly, "I just want to cut her up!"

"Who?" I ask.

Itachi looks at me for the first time today. "You should know seeing as you are an assassin…but if you are to stupid to find out it's Karasu."

My eyes widen, Karasu…it's _the_ Karasu!

"Itachi let's go! Lets go!" Kisame says with hearts in his eyes.

"No." Itachi says as if he's scolding a child.

"Yeah Itachi! Shark-face is right! Let's go! PLEEEAAASEEE!!!!" I whine. Kisame momentarily gives me a look that says 'How dare you call me shark face miss mask it's not like I chose to look like this!' then he goes back to begging.

"Please?" We say in-sync. Itachi rolls his eyes and begins walking towards the scream.

"Come on we'll miss her if we don't hurry…" He says coolly.

Kisame and I follow. We find our way to a large house there are bloodstains on the front deck and doors. _Someone had fun…_Neko coos I hear the smile in her voice. I roll my eyes and enter before Itachi and Kisame I see blood splatters on the floor and walls, but no one not even a carcass.

"Hello?" I ask looking around. _This is weird…I sense another person but their not here…up? Down? Where are they? __Hah! I like this girl! I wonder…can I just abandon your body and go to hers? __ Baka cat…you can't your _sealed_ in me that kinda means that you can't…__ …I hate you my sister…__ I hate you too…wait sister?! __Never mind I'll tell you later…oh did you see that?_ I look around me to see what Neko meant and there at my feet was a black feather floating in a puddle of blood.

I bend down and pick it up. Itachi comes into the room after me.

"I can sense her." He say coldly.

"Me too." I reply.

Kisame walks in.

"Yum I love sushi!" A voice says from above us. I look up into the cool charcoal eyes of this killer. "Yo." She says with a wave smiling, cocky much?

"Yo." I reply. I guess I'm the same as her eh?

"Who are you?" She asks letting her chakra out of her feet doing a flip and landing in front of me.

"Call me Mitsukai." I say, "And you are Karasu yes?"

"Hai! Honor to be known by a great assassin such as yourself!" Karasu says with a deep bow.

"Ah! You know of me Karasu! It is I who is honored!" I say and bow again.

"Have they forgotten us completely?" Kisame asks Itachi.

"So it seems…" Itachi replies.

~Ten minutes later in the dining area of the dead ppls house~

"Mitsukai-sempai! You're traveling with these two men alone?!" Karasu yelled loud enough to for the crows to hear and reply with an annoyed shriek. (A/N: Yeah, yeah I switched tenses…do I care? No. Do I utterly love Karasu? Yes. Do I love her more then Mitsukai? No.)

"Yes. They aren't the best but…"

"I will have no more of this! From now on I Karasu ex-ninja of the hidden sound village will come along as Mitsukai-sempai's companion and guard! And if either of these two men harm you or try to 'have their way with you'…I'll kill them." Karasu said seriously as she could muster.

"Uh…Karasu-san I really don't see a need for you to-" Mitsukai began but was quickly interrupted by Karasu.

"No need to thank me!"

'_She's a killer yet she acts like a child…'_ Kisame thought annoyed.

"But…uh…Karasu-san-" Mitsukai tried again looking annoyed.

"If you really want to thank me…I guess I'll let you hm?" Karasu said with her face inches away from Mitsukai's.

"Ka-Karasu-san!" Mitsukai yelled quietly. (Uhm…there really was no other was to put that…I want it to sound like a shocked yell whisper…again I write the impossible.)

"Shh..." Karasu soothed, then pressed her lips to Mitsukai's. Kisame and Itachi looked at each other.

"Itachi…this is…Uhm…rather arousing." Kisame said looking back at the two girls kissing.

"Yes…I was going to say the same thing." Itachi replied also looking back to the scene.

Mitsukai looked uncomfortable and Karasu looked well like she was enjoying her self.

A/N: ending it there ppls…sorry! My bunnies stopped…


	12. Bad Sushi and a Perverted Jutsu

A/N: Go on to my profile and look at the link there...it is for the Akasuki cloaks that the girls recreate... Sorry I was unable to describe this…this would be Mitsukai btw but Karasu's outfit looks the same, so…ya sorry I'm a disappointment.

Mitsukai pulled away from the kiss. "Karasu!"

"Hee-hee, want to say thank you again?" Karasu asked the smell of sake on her breath.

"No! I'm fine!"

Itachi got up, "Well let's continue the base is just a little further." Kisame got up after Itachi and nodded.

"Yeah, we're supposed to have sushi tonight!" Kisame said excited, Mitsukai and Karasu looked at him confused.

"You…" Mitsukai started, "Eat sushi?"

Kisame looked at the girl's shocked faces. "Uh…yeah it's kinda my favorite why?"

"Shark-face! You are sushi!" Karasu yelled.

"No I'm not and my name's Kisame! Like the animal! KI-SA-ME!" He yelled. (A/N: For those of you who don't know Kisame is shark.)

"Shark-face is a cannibal!" Mitsukai continued the taunt with Karasu.

"_Sharks_ eat fish! _Fish_ eat fish! _I_ eat fish!"

The two girls glanced at each other and shrugged, they had had their fun. "Okay _Kisame_ but forgive me is I want shark fin soup tomorrow." Mitsukai shrugged and got up, helping Karasu up as well.

Karasu linked arms with Mitsukai, and began to walk dragging Mitsukai with her.

"Let's go Red-eye Shark-face!" She said smiling.

Itachi rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes let's go." He replied coolly.

~A while later~

Karasu, Mitsukai, Kisame and Itachi are all standing in front of a large fortress in the middle of a huge forest that in turn in surrounded by mountains. Talk about over protective eh?

"We're home!" Kisame yelled forming a seal. Itachi formed the same seal and the doors opened.

The four of them walked into a long black hallway which of course had red clouds on it. Itachi led them down the hall way into a large room where a shadow of a figure sat.

"Leader-sama, This is Mitsukai, the girl with the Nekomata inside of her. And this is Karasu the killer." Itachi said gesturing to each girl.

"Why are we not sealing the demon and why is there an extra?" the 'leader' asked annoyed.

"Well-" Itachi began an explanation only to be inturupted by Mitsukai.

"I want to be of aid to the Akasuki, do not seal me away I want to join and so does Karasu, so I guess I already have a partner." Mitsukai said simply.

"Until we get the other demon's then." Leader complied and threw the two girls some cloaks.

"Dinner's in an hour Itachi will show you to your rooms." He said.

Mitsukai and Karasu looked at the cloaks in their hands.

"Excuse me!" Karasu yelled.

"What?" Leader asked irritated.

"My we…uh…edit these …things?" Karasu asked waving the cloak above her head.

"Fine, fine but do so quietly." Leader said emphasizing on the quietly.

"M'kay! Thank you mister Leader-san! Mitsukai-sempai and I will stay quiet for the time being."

Karasu said spinning around happily grabbing Mitsukai again. "C'mon Fish-face and Red-eye are gonna take us to our room!"

"_Our_ room?" Mitsukai inquired looking at Itachi for help.

"Well, partners share their room…and you already stated you would team up with Karasu so yes."

Mitsukai sighed and nodded. "Okay…take us to _our_ room." She said in defeat.

Itachi and Kisame led the girls down yet another dark hall occasionally pointing to rooms and saying who was there, one with a red door and paintings on it was said to be Sasori and Deidara's room. Another with blood splats and a cross on it was Hidan and Kakuzu, but Kisame referred to them as the zombie twins. Next was a black door with waves at the bottom they simply said 'our room' and nothing else about it. Then another door painted half black half white.

"Zetsu." Itachi said the finally came the second last door, a simple looking black door with a diamond handle. "This will be yours." He said opening it to reveal the plain inside, a wood floor, beige walls, and two wood beds with beige sheets, pillows, and comforters.

"Thank you Itachi-san." Mitsukai said smiling beneath her mask. Itachi nodded as if to say 'no problem'. And smiled a little bit back. Karasu pointed at the door across the hall from them, painted in an orange swirl.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Hm? Oh that's Tobe." Kisame said looking at the door. "Good kid…all he want is a place in here, one time Sasori tried joking and said over my dead body, but Tobe took him seriously."

"Huh…sounds like a cute kid how old is he ten? Eleven?" Mitsukai inquired Kisame looked a little uncomfortable.

"He's an adult…"

"What did a rock, no more like a boulder hit his head when he was ten or something?" Mitsukai asked shocked. (A/N: Just so you know I think Tobe's Uchiha Obito not Uchiha Madara so I typed that in! …ya :p)

"We dunno." Kisame shrugged.

Karasu slammed the door on them, "Sorry but we need to change and sew so go!" She yelled. The girls cut the cloth to make it look better

Mitsukai and Karasu entered the kitchen and stole a piece of sushi. Mitsukai plopped it in her mouth and began to chew. _Ew god…_ She thought forcefully swallowing.

"Ew!" Karasu yelled and spat out the disgusting sushi.

Karasu, you go tell everyone dinners gonna be another twenty minutes." Mitsukai told her mew partner and entered the kitchen, there she looked around and saw a girl with dirty blonde hair and a perfect body (seeing as her waist was thin and her breasts ere large.)

"Ne!" Mitsukai said waving.

"Hello." She said with a wave. "I'm Himawari Rie, dinner will be ready soon are you new?" She asked sweetly with a smile lighting up her features.

"Yes I am new my name is Mitsukai."

"Nice to meet ya." Rie smiled.

"Uhm…Rie-chan." Mitsukai began how was she going to tell this sweet girl that her cooking was well disgusting.

"Ya?"

"Uhm…" Mitsukai tried to think of something to say, the it hit her, literally Karasu came running in and banged into Mitsukai. (A/n: OMG I MADE AN ERROR! In the last chapter I made Karasu think her assassin 'code name' WAS Mitsukai NOT Kutsuu! Crap! Oh well…I'll live.)

"Mitsukai-sempai!" Karasu yelled shocked, then Karasu turned to see the young girl.

"Yo! I'm Karasu! Do you have any idea how much laundry those men have?! It's almost like there's no floor there's no house! Just areas with laundry." Karasu yelled shocked.

"Right Rie-chan…May I cook? I mean it would remind me of home and…and only take twenty minutes."

Rie looked at her and considered it her green eyes happy. "Sure, that means I won't have as much work!" Rie giggled at the thought and rushed off to do some more work. _'Jeez talk about child labor…'_ Mitsukai in disgust.

"May I help?" Karasu asked pleadingly.

"Okay…just get me everything I ask for m'kay?"

"Sure!"

~A good twenty minutes later.~

"Food! Kisame needs food!" Fish-face yelled. barging into the kitchen.

"Karasu!" Mitsukai yelled.

"On it!" Karasu welled back, "Summoning no jutsu!" Then in a puff of smoke three crows appeared and pushed Kisame out of the kitchen towards the table where the rest of the Akasuki family sat in wait for their next meal.

Karasu and Mitsukai lugged out one large roasted pork with of course an apple in its mouth. The Karasu ran back and brought out Miso soup, mashed potatoes and of course dessert.

"Oh. My. God." They all said staring at the feast.

"Dig in!" Mitsukai chimed, happily. Tobe poked at the food with his fork. "Where's the sushi?" He asked sad, Mitsukai rolled her yellow eyes.

"Tomorrow's sushi night tonight's freebe night." Leader said pointing to the food calendar on the wall. "Oh yeah!" All the guys said excluding Itachi. He stabbed his fork into the tender meat and cut it with a fork, then he put it in his mouth, Mitsukai eyed him wondering she had made this because she remembered he loved it.

"Good." He said eyeing her again. Mitsukai grinned some more and nodded.

"That's good. I'll go find Rie-chan and give her some!"

"Rie-chan?" Zetsu asked curiously, patting his stomach.

"Ya the girl that was in the kitchen, with the tan skin and blonde hair." Mitsukai said using hand gestures.

Zetsu burped. "Oh yeah…she was…very…" The black side of his face continued. **"Very tasty…" ** "Yes very tasty."

"Zetsu!" Mitsukai snapped.

"What?" He asked.

"You ate her!" Mitsukai yelled.

"**What? No! We don't eat kids!" **"Eating kids…makes me feel like Orochimaru." **"All we did was put her in Konohagakure again."**

"But two-face said Big-breasts was tasty!" Karasu complained.

"**looking…tasty Looking!" **Black Zetsu yelled.

"Oh…" Mitsukai sighed. "Well I'm going to go to bed now I have a headache and looking at all of this food all days made me sick."

"You were in there for twenty minutes." Old-man-puppet-Sasori said.

"Karasu." Mitsukai sighed.

"On it." Karasu replied. "Tobe cover your innocent young eyes…er eye?" Karasu corrected Tobe nodded and covered his eyehole.

"Mitsukai & Karasu ultimate team up jutsu! Sexy no jutsu double version!" the in a puff of smoke to naked versions of Mitsukai and Karasu popped up.

"Karasu-san…" Mitsukai moaned.

"Mitsukai-sempai…" Karasu moaned back, the hugged and their lips centimeters apart, then the blood started running, everyone was blushing red even Itachi except for Kisame he was well purple but that's what blue skin does right? Karasu and Mitsukai popped back to normal and stuck their tongue out at the boys holding a peace sign up.

"As I was saying we're going to bed." Mitsukai smiled, unaware that everyone except Tobe had fainted from blood loss, she and Karasu took their leave.

Tobe uncovered his eye and looked around, he picked up his plate and ran as fast as he could which is pretty friggen fast stopped at the washroom and entered then he sat down at the toilet lifted his mask up and ate.

A/N: Hey have you ever realized Tobe's like a super hero? Never showing anyone his identity and always wearing a mask? I mean like sweet! Go Tobes! Now anyhow hope you like Tentenperson this probably isn't my last use of Rie-chan I like her lol so yeah she's yours and only yours thank you for the use of her and I apologize…Rie cannot cook sushi…or anything. But she's sweet and doesn't tolerate pervy people! I was reading Naruto and I read …Spoiler alert!!! Anyhow I read about Gaara's death then after I recovered due to that life jutsu Chiyo used he came back. My Itachi died! But, due to that I have my ending for this planned out. G'bye! I love you!


	13. The Truth

A/N: Well…you like my story? Well obviously if your reading this your probably not being forced to…but if you are may I ask why your being forced to read this? Anyhow I have the ending in sight for Tbd I do I'm sorry a few more chappies and it'll be gone, there is a possibility of a sequel but idk… anyhow…again…just thought I'd say this I uh…well my friend Clarissa will kill me but I'm gonna go along with the manga so if you haven't started Shippunden (I sooo spelt that wrong…) then I suggest you start there will and I repeat WILL be deadly spoilers sorry but now we begin the chappy.

Omg I've been spelling Tobi's name wrong because of the manga Togari which main character is named Tobe I'm so, so, so sorry Tobes I love you!

In a boring beige room sat a bored yellow-eyed grey-haired girl on a beige bed, she sighed and laid down, Mitsukai had only been in the Akasuki two days and she was already bored with it. Of course being the newest and most nurturing, Tobi the little devil was _her_ responsibility most of the time.

Itachi barely spoke to her anymore other then the quick 'hn,' in the hall and Kisame has practically been harassing Karasu not that Karasu didn't enjoy it, Mitsukai was pretty sure Karasu had developed a liking for the fish-faced-freak.

There was a knock on her door and Mitsukai ignored it. _They want me to cook now don't they?_ She thought bitterly, another knock and a quick hushed whispering of her name.

Curious Mitsukai went to the door to see Itachi standing in front of her.

"Hey you." She smiled at him.

"Hello Mitsukai-_koi_."

"Ah so it's Itachi-koi then eh?" Mitsukai replied leaning on the doorframe, smiling wider.

"Hai, hai, may I come in? This'll probably be our only alone time today."

"Uhm…I guess." She shrugged straitening up from the door and giving him access to the painfully boring room. He went to sit down on the bed and Mitsukai closed the door.

"Ano…Itachi…koi?" She said pausing with the koi.

"Yes?" He replied unemotional.

"Ano…" Mitsukai started a bright blush rising to her cheeks. "I …I was wondering…"

"Yes?" Itachi said again.

"WhatdoyouthinkofakidyouknowitsnotlikeI'msuggestinganythingjustthatI'vealwayswantedtobethemotherofyourchildandIthinkitwouldbegreatandeventhoughtwelivehereacompltlyanti-childplacewecouldmangesomehow." The words came out in a rush and Mitsukai quickly covered her mouth up after speaking.

"What?" Itachi asked again confused.

Mitsukai took a deep breath and shook her head, "N-nothing important Itachi-koi…"

"Tell me." Itachi said a little annoyed.

"Never mind I change my mind!" Mitsukai snapped embarrassed.

"Okay, okay."

Mitsukai went and sat beside Itachi she yawned and hugged him. "I'm sorry I'm just _really_ tired." Mitsukai sighed burring her face in his shoulder. Itachi hugged her tightly and laid down on the bed so they were side by side.

"Itachi…"

"Shh tired people should sleep." Itachi said with a grin.

"I'll sleep after you tell me why you left Konoha."

"Power." Itachi stated matter-of-factly.

"The _real_ reason Sasuke may have been small enough only to believe what you said, but I saw your tears, you were crying on that day, you didn't want to do that, so why did you?" Mitsukai asked staring into Itachi's onyx eyes.

Itachi stared back searching for a way out of this question, unfortunately there wasn't one.

Itachi sighed and began the story, "Few people know this but I risked everything to protect Konoha my little brother and you… Mitsukai. Before I continue you must promise never to tell anyone especially not Sasuke or Tobi understand?"

"Hai."

"I want this secret to die with me, but as I tell you that won't happen. I'll get straight to the point, I did it all on orders from Konoha. It was not out of a lust for power, not out of spite, it was out of love for my village." Itachi said sadly.

Flash backs of the night entered Mitsukai's mind, the horrible mangled bodies of the Uchiha clan, the screams, all of it came rushing back like it was happening again, tears entered Mitsukai's eyes and she wiped them away.

"Please…explain…" Mitsukai choked a lump had entered her throat.

"To explain I need to go back to before Konoha was founded, the world was in a constant state of war, people were always being killed. Countries fought to enlarge their territory and gain wealth. Back then, there were no villages and shinobi were just clans acting like a private army to whoever employed them, among these clans two were deemed the strongest. Those two were my Uchiha clan, and a clan called "Senju Clan of the Forest".

The Uchiha clan had exceptional chakras and was able to use the Sharingan. Among the Uchiha there was one who was exceptionally strong…"

"Uchiha Madara?" Mitsukai inquired curiously; Itachi nodded and opened his mouth to speak again.

"Yes, back then all his life was was one long war. It was a time when being strong was everything, he killed his best friend and his own little brother in order to become stronger."

"Bastard…" Mitsukai whispered Itachi smirked slightly.

"But, because of that he obtained a perfect Mangekyo sharingan and became the leader of the Uchiha clan."

"Still…"

"He used these powers to fight the Senju clan repeatedly. It was inevitable that he would soon fight the leader of said clan Hashirama."

"Senju Hashirama?"

"Yes."

"The first Hokage?"

"Yes, he was at the top of the ninja world, and the man that Madara envied most. Every clan knew his superiority and they all feared him, If one country hired Senju the other hired Uchiha we were the only clan that could match them, we were rivals.

The more Madara fought Hashirama the more well-known he became."

"The nerve of Madara! He stole he's own brothers eyes for glory? For acknowledgement?" Mitsukai said shocked.

"The Mangekyo sharingan…it's side-affect is a slow decent into blindness the more you use it, the faster the darkness consumes you. Both of the brothers had the Mangekyo sharingan, such a feat had never been accomplished by anyone else ever in the Uchiha clan, with their eyes the brothers took control of the clan, and so Madara became the leader this way.

But, suddenly Madara began to notice a frightening abnormality in himself, as I said before the more you use these eyes, the quicker the decent into an overwhelming darkness. That is the inevitable fate of all of those who obtain the Mangekyo sharingan, in exchange for the extraordinary power; the user ends up sealing his own eyes away, forever robbing himself of the light.

Madara did everything he could to free himself from the darkness but his efforts were all in vain. He fell into despair, and finally possessed by the Mangekyo grasping for a new source of light…he plucked both eyes from his younger brothers head. Light returned to Madara's world and darkness never came again."

"Itachi…" Mitsukai whispered touching his face. "your eyes…you're going blind…"

"I'm still fine…"

"But, how does this fit in with the murder of your clan?"

"You'll see, the Senju asked for truce with the Uchiha and they agreed. Both clans we're tired of the endless fighting and numerous deaths they just wanted peace, but Madara was the only one who opposed the truce. He continued to think that Senju was just waiting to destroy the Uchiha, still the clan didn't sway from wanting the truce, as their leader Madara had no choice but to comply.

Soon after, their ninja alliance made a pact with the land of fire, and then began the system of one village per country. With Konohagakure and the land of fire. As the one village per country began to grow the wars ceased and for the first time there was peace between the countries. But soon something happened that threw Konoha into a state of chaos…there was a quarrel of who would have the position of Hokage. Of course the winner was Hashirama, everyone in Konoha and the land of fire chose him. It was obvious that the Uchiha were losing respect, so Madara chose to oppose Hashirama, but the other Uchiha opposed this thinking he would cause a war.

Madara left the village feeling betrayed. Craving revenge he challenged Konoha and died at a place called 'The Valley of The End'. Wanting to make sure no more betrayals like Madara's would arise the second Hokage Hashirama's younger brother, gave the Uchiha a special position as a silent treaty, a sign of trust, the Konoha military police were formed, but really it was just to keep us under surveillance.

A few noticed what was happening and began down Madara's path but it was in vain, the Senju remained supreme and the Uchiha were nothing more then pets. Then something happened that would result in the downfall of the Uchiha, the appearance of the nine-tails thirteen years ago, Madara had the power to control the beast and in a final attempt of revenge he commanded it to attack the village, the attempt failed and the beast was sealed within a child, the elders knew that the sharingan has the power to control the beast, they thought the Uchiha were planning something.

After that the Uchiha were closely guarded by black ops and we were forced to live in a small corner of the village practically separated from the rest of the village. The third god bless his soul, was the only one who opposed this but his advisors and the black ops ignored his commands to stop. After all we weren't supposed to be trusted. The mistrust birthed hatred towards the village. And eventually it all was real. My father and the rest of the Uchiha planned a Coup D'Etat to take over the village. So the elders placed a spy in the Uchiha clan, someone who wouldn't be suspicious, that spy was me…" Itachi trailed off. Mitsukai look at him shocked, he really didn't want to destroy his clan.

"Even though Sasuke is an Uchiha he was kept out of it, he was still to young." Itachi continued closing his eyes out of fear that tears would leak out.

"My father made me join the black ops to spy on the village but his plan ricocheted I gave the black ops information on my clan, I was a double agent per say."

"Itachi…" Mitsukai choked letting tears leak out. "You went through hell…" She sobbed hugging him closely. "Why…why did you choose village over family?" She asked quietly.

"At the age of four I had already seen many dieing and killed, in the third great ninja war, it made me peaceful and a man who hated conflict, I put the village's stability first and then worked towards peace, that's how I am, I loved my villages, I wasn't tied up in the past and clan feuds. They gave me a horrible mission that only someone from my clan would be able to do…"

"The assassination of the Uchiha…" Mitsukai whispered Itachi nodded to regain his composure then reopened his eyes revealing the red iris of the sharingan.

"With theses eyes…I betrayed my clan, I put the stability of Konoha and the shinobi nation on my shoulders and if killing my clan would keep the peace…then I would keep the peace. If the Uchiha's plan was successful it would unleash a fourth great ninja war.

I didn't do it out of hatred…or to obtain power. It all ended on that night… killing my own clan living with this self-loathing, it was all part of a duty, and a fulfilled it, except for one small problem…I was unable to kill my little brother.

I made the third promise to protect him from Danzo then I went to Danzo directly and threatened him, I told him if he laid on hand on Sasuke I'd tell everything I knew about Konoha to enemy countries. I was unable to tell either of you the truth…so I'll I could do was lie."

"Itachi…" Itachi put a finger to her lips.

"I've planned my own death, I will die by Sasuke's hand, and he must never know any of this understand?"

Mitsukai nodded, "Hai…" She whispered.

A/N: Wow…this took sooo long….sorry…


	14. Orochimaru the Pedophile and a Trip

A/N: Good lord I have been neglecting my other stories…okay I'm just gonna focus on this one as much as possible…-sigh- it's going to be annoying…but oh well I have frozen dinners and cookies I'll live…Clarissa bring me muse food…if you can draw me new plot bunnies, why can't you bring me food? Carl only brings me imaginary coffee! Okay my rants over…here we go!

Pain came in to our room this morning, he told Karasu and me to get ready and set out on a mission, hallelujah. I took my Katanas (which Zetsu retrieved for me after a baked him ginger bread men) and the kunai Itachi gave me and walked out of the room, Karasu was supposed to be waiting for me.

"Yo!" I heard her yell, I nodded and walked over to her, only to see her with her crows and her raven Kuroki per usual.

"Karasu-san… are the birds coming?" I sighed.

"Yup, but watch this!"

She did summoning seals and placed her hand on the ground; in a puff of smoke a large crow appeared large enough for two people to ride on.

"Karasu! You're a genius!"

"Why thank you! I'm just excited to kill again!" She giggled allowing me onto the large bird.

"Where to?" The bird asked in a squawky voice.

Karasu looked at me confused I sighed and told the bird we were going to Otogakure to speak with the snake-man pedophile thing. He opened his large black wings and we set off, _Fun…_I think to myself watching as we got higher and higher up. I sat down and stayed as close to the warm feathery body as possible, whoever said crows were oily was the biggest idiot who ever lived.

As soon as we arrived in Otogakure we said good-bye to my newest Birdy friend and walked right in, just like that. A guy came up to us and asked us who we were and we explained sweetly we need to see Orochimaru but he refused us, so of course Karasu began to slice him until he gave us directions then she held out one long yellowed claw and slit his throat leaving his body in a bloody heap.

We followed the mans directions and went into a large dark room.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Karasu yells sweetly smiling.

"Karasu returned to your true home?" Orochimaru replied from further down the dark room.

"Nah! I just came 'cause we need money idiot snake!" Karasu yelled back.

I shifted from foot to foot nervously, something here just creeped me out.

"Who's this?" Orochimaru asked appearing in front of me his snake-like eyes scanning me up and down, I stop moving and slap him quickly. A red mark appears on his face.

"You surprised me, I was not expecting that who are you?"

"Kutsuu." I answered automatically.

"That assassin?"

"Hai."

"Why're you in the Akasuki with this little bitch?" He asked motioning towards Karasu.

"Reasons…" I shrugged this man was scarring the hall out of me I wanted to run but I knew better.

He puts a finger under my jaw and lifts up revealing my neck. "What do you think of becoming mine?" He hisses.

"What are you doing to my Kutsuu?" Karasu yells, black mark spreading over her body.

"The same thing I did to you of course." He smiled.

_Neko…Neko help me! __Can't you do anything?__ No? __Fine…_ Next thing I know I blacked out Neko took over my body, and all we wanted was money for financial issues.

~Two and a half hours later~

Well, we got the money…all we had to do we henge into naked boys and Orochimaru was very pleased he handed us twice the amount we needed and we escaped. We made it back to the Akasuki in time for me to successfully prepare some sushi and I was very pleased with myself I was also happy, then Kakuzu came in counted the money smelt it then looked at with a 'what-the-hell-you-little-bitch' look on his face.

"K-Kakuzu-san?" I ask he still just looks at me.

"25% of this money is fake! Fake! What the hell!" He yells at me.

"Kakuzu…think about it rationally, if we spend the fake money no one will know its fake so it's almost real."

"But, it's still fake…"

"Kakuzu, do you want me to tell Hidan your little secret?" I ask.

"N-no! Anything but that!"

"So shut up and eat your sushi."

"Fine…" he sighs and picks at his meal with chopsticks, I pout and go back to my room, placing my plate in front of Kisame.

There I sit on my bed and curl up into a ball not only is it that tome of month Kakuzu is being mean!

There is a knock on the door and I answer with a bitchy, "What?" Itachi comes to my rescue opening the door holding a hot water bottle, painkillers, a glass of water and best of all he's not wearing the cloak, which means he's in a net shirt and black pants.

"Hi…" I sigh moving my arm out for the painkillers and water.

"Open." He smiles, I comply opening my mouth, he puts the pills in my mouth then puts the glass to my lips I take a swig of the water and put it down on the floor, then I snatch the water bottle from him and put it on my stomach.

"Ah…sweet relief…" I sigh happily.

"Mitsukai I need to go to Konoha due to the recent passing of the third, so do you wanna come?" He asks me smiling.

"Uh…sure I don't mind."

"Okay so tell Karasu and we're leaving tomorrow then we'll be going to a different base due to the release of Rie-chan she'll most probably rat us out."

"Uh-huh…mind if I visit a few people?" I ask.

"No…just…come back safely."

"I promise and just in case give me directions to the new base okay?"

"Okay…" He tapped my forehead and a vision came flooding in, a left form Konoha for two hundred steps the a sharp right, keep going until you reach the river then follow it upstream until the water fall, go behind it and enter the cave follow the inside of the cave until you reach the fork take the far right one keep going then turn left as you exit keep going until you reach the fortress do the monkey seal and tell my partner to do the dog and the gate will open.

"Thank you Itachi-koi." I smile.

"No problem, and can I stay in here tonight? Karasu stole my bed to be with Kisame…"

"Uh-huh."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

We spoke some more before we fell asleep Itachi slept in Karasu's bed ad we said hushed 'I love you' s before sleep took over.

A/N: I know, I know it's not getting any closer to the end I just don't want it too! So yes I'm going to extend it from it's original length and yes Rie-chan will be in Konoha! I love her lol I just like doing this with other peoples characters no idea why I just do…and Tentenperson don't hurt yourself in the next chapter! So yeah…be safe my readers I need you in good shape to do reading! And Kakashi Forever it's not over 'til it's over so yes there will be more! Thank you for my 22 reviews! And sorry for the shortness of this chapter!


	15. Cats Aren't Cute No More

A/N: Ah!!!! To many stories! Anyhow do my poll! Well yet another chapter so…I did a time skip to Konoha I'm gonna trail off of my plan and write unnecessary stuff even though I hate it when ppl do that I guess I hate my self eh? Prize time!

Whoever answers this right will earn a prize. What kind of fish is the most valuable?

Itachi and I had decided to separate before we entered the village which we did…right away…I miss him. Karasu refused to enter the village without one crow, so unfortunately she has a crow on her shoulder. Attracting stares.

"Karasu-san, I'm going to visit a certain memorial stone…do you mind coming along?" I ask.

"No I don't."

"Okay good afterwards let's buy some flowers okay?"

"Yay!"

We follow the path to the stone and arrive within five minutes, a silver-haired nin stands in front of it his clothes blowing in the slight breeze and his face down, little droplets of water hit the ground at his feet.

I know I shouldn't but I cannot resist his pain is evident and I feel the need to console the jounin.

"Kakashi…" I whisper. He spins around at the sound of my voice his eyes red from crying he quickly wipes them and pulls his forehead protector over his eye.

"Kutsuu you returned." He says pulling out a kunai.

"Kakashi you haven't figured out who I am yet have you?" He looks at me, really looks at me for the first time and his eyes widen not only am I the once defenseless Mitsukai I'm wearing an Akasuki cloak.

"Mitsukai…" He whispers.

"Yo Kakashi." I smile bowing.

"You've changed."

"As have you it's the course of nature correct? If something is to weak to survive it must evolve, everyone and everything is constantly changing."

"You joined the Akasuki eh?"

"Hai, this is my partner Karasu."

"Yo!" Karasu says with a bow. "May I kill him Mitsukai-sempai?" She whispers to me.

"No." I hiss back.

"Mitsukai…what happened to you? Why did you turn out this way? You used to be a gentle girl, who loved her garden you were also so pretty, you were just like your name says an angel. What happened?"

"Kakashi, You used to be bent on rules after your…late fathers incident, then you watched your companion die, he hadn't given you anything for your promotion so as he was dying he gave you his left eye, after that you changed, might I be able to ask the same question? What happened Kakashi? Why did you turn out this way?

We don't know really…we changed due to the actions of our companions your companion changed you for the better, mine for the worst. I wanted to beat Itachi I wanted him to suffer. So I did some things, and my eye color gradually darkened I can now do the Tsukio eyes. Now I have a demon, now I have an organization to respond to, I evolved Itachi as I explained before it's a needed part of humanity." I responded.

"Mitsukai this makes me your enemy."

"Kakashi, I do not wish to fight you I merely wish to pay my respects to my fallen friends and the third."

"You have no right you betrayed Konoha."

"Kakashi please, I miss them…you know the feeling I have, it's the same for you and Obito and Rin please Kakashi…please…" I whisper that's all I wanted to do. Kakashi sighed a bit and nodded.

"Hai, hai…just…don't do anything that will make me have to fight you…okay?" He says uncertain.

"Thank you Kakashi I swear we won't do a thing other then this and buying some flowers which you denied me before."

"Fine I'll wait for you at the shop then."

"Okay Kakashi." I he walks away glancing back occasionally I sigh and walk forwards and kneel at the stone I trace over the engraved names with my fingers, the rock is warm in the sunlight and I wish it would rain so Karasu wouldn't see the tears welling in my eyes that were burning to come out, I try to blink them away but two track their way down my face I choke back the large lump in my throat and just break down, I killed these companions of mine on this stone. I killed Ameshia…I'm a killer I'm evil…I killed so many people… I sob and collapse I feel the illness returning to my body feel it eat away at my strength. _Mitsukai! What are you doing? Why aren't you helping me tame the sickness?__ I give up Neko…I give…up…_ I think to myself, I turn to see Karasu she out of respect has tuned her back to me.

"Karasu…" I moan.

"Sempai…please I do not think bad of you, death is a pain that's hard to overcome. I know that yet I still kill but out of courtesy to the family I kill them all." She whispers to me.

"Karasu…return to the base now okay I want to be alone for a while okay?"

"Hai whatever you want…just come back okay?"

"Okay." I whisper half-heartedly I watch as she mounts a large summon and flies off following the directions I had given her. I collapse again allowing the pain of the sickness settle within me.

Mitsukai! Please don't do this! Just…lemme free okay? Don't die…give me your power…to kill…you'll feel better then.

_Do whatever you want Neko…I don't care anymore._

Just like that I get pushed back I'm going to be forced to watch these evil things. She pushes me back further and I go unconscious.

~Meanwhile with Naruto~

Naruto is on his way to the memorial stone he frowns and clutches his flower a little tighter not only is Sasuke gone so is Ami (She's a new OC of mine I'm writing her story right now lol.) and old man Hokage. He hears a shriek of pain and his eyes widen he begins to run. Something inside him tells him it's another demon.

He enters the clearing which the stone is in only to see a chakra engulfed girl with silver eyes her yellow chakra licking like flames and killing the grass at her feet.

"You!" He shouts.

"Foxy."

"Y-you're Kutsuu."

"Not the sharpest tool are you?"

"Shut up! We'll catch you this time!"

"We? Sorry but your all alone fox."

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" He shouts and five clones appear beside him.

"Sorry that won't work…I haven't complexly taken over yet y'know and I'll still beat you."

Mitsukai staggers forward, that cat-like tail of chakra swinging back and forth.

"Stop it…" Mitsukai whispers, "Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" She shrieks shaking her head back and forth vigorously. "Stupid girl go back to sleeping…" Neko snarls back. A tear runs down Mitsukai's face but sizzled away in the chakra. One eye is her own yellow the other is Neko's silver. Mitsukai's eye looks sad well Neko's looks vicious.

"Go…" She mouths to Naruto then Mitsukai's eye fades back to silver.

Neko's chakra increases in size, the yellow flames eating away at her skin, crimson droplets dripped from the assassins skinless bodice. Evaporating in the chakra with a sizzle, bones slowly form, showing the skeletal features of a cat with two tails. Slowly muscle forms then silver fur and skin, the demon closes her eyes opening them a moment later to show One beautiful creamy green iris, and one demonic fiery red one.

"Naruto…who is it….you love most?" Neko asked crawling up to the boy.

"It doesn't matter to you…" He hissed back.

"Could it be Sakura by any chance?" Neko asked changing form to take on that of the pink haired Kunoichi.

"Sakura-san…" He whispers.

"Naruto! Help me! Thee…demon is…taking over my body…" The fake Sakura said falling to her knees her face twisting in pain.

"Sakura!" He closes his eyes, "That's not Sakura-san…" He says trying to sooth himself.

"Or maybe Hinata?" The cat cooed changing into the shy Hyuuga heiress. "Na-Naruto-k-kun…"

"Stop it…" Naruto growls.

"Everyone you miss…everyone you love…I'll kill them all…" The cat said turning into a mirror image of Naruto. "I'll kill them."

"Stop it…." He said reopening his eyes to show crimson irises with slit pupils. "Shut up…"

"I'll slowly kill them and make it as painful as possible and I'll force you to watch it."

"Bitch I told you to shut the fuck up!" He yelled loudly charging at Neko.

~ Meanwhile with Rie and the rest of her team~

Rie is smiling training with Neji and Tenten. Tenten is using her usual weapon throwing approach on Neji and Rie is using whatever comes to mind.

A loud scream echoes through the woods. It sounds like Hinata's voice, it sounds like she in dire need of help.

"Hinata!" Neji shouts.

"Hai, it sounds like she needs back-up." Rie said looking in the direction of the scream worried.

"Let's go!" Tenten said taking the lead.

A/N: -sigh- I'm sorry it took a while…I'm also sorry to Tentenperson I didn't do much of Rie-chan here I'm sorry! I wanted to do more I swear but…I just thought it'd be a good place to end not to mention Rie's playing a big role on the next chappie! …I probably shouldn't of told you that…well here it is anyhow…review if you like food…do my poll and…uh…yeah…answer the question and earn a prize…

The question was to refresh your memory.

What kind of fish is most valuable?


	16. Story Time With a Demonic Cat YAY!

A/N: Sorry for the wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And uh...Kakashi Forever got the answer. (I have yet to find a reward...sh...) So uhm congrats?

"Then again...Naruto...could it be Ami who you loved most?" The fake Hinata cooed, beginning to change into the slim green-eyed black haired girl.

"Stop!!!" Naruto shouted loudly.

"Naruto, I died for you...and this is how you're going to repay me?"

"Shut up! Your not Ami, Ami's dead your just a fake!"

"Ha-ha," The demon said returning to her cat form, "I see your mentally stronger thenI thought...but, are you physically stronger?"

"Strong enough to beat you."

"Naruto...let me tell you a story..."

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?"

Rie, Neji and Tenten had arrived and landed beside Naruto in their fighting stances.

"It's about a girl...from Konoha."

Naruto's face remained angry but loosened a bit.

"Like we're going to listen to you!" Tenten yelled.

Naruto put a hand in front of the ready to fight Tenten, "Let's hear her story." He said flatly staring intently at the cat.

"Naruto has a point Tenten she must have a reason." Rie added touching the fan on her back nervously. Tenten sighed and shrugged a 'Fine-you-win' look on her face.

"Thank you Rie-chan."

"How do you know my name?" Rie asked confused.

Neko changed into Mitsukai's form. "It's me...I am Neko Mitsukai's demon Rie-chan we've met before."

"Mitsukai-san..." She whispered. Naruto gave her a curious look.

" is Kutsuu the assassin."

"He-he " Neko chirped. "My hostess is both, Kutsuu was just a code name baka fox. Anyhow time to tell you her story. She was a weak girl, a horrible disease infected her and she wasn't supposed to live past the age of fifteen. Then Itachi left her, her one true source of light in her sick world of pain.

She was scared...she wanted a source of power anything...just something to help her torture Itachi as she was tortured. She went in search of a sensei that would take her in. That's when Ladrinne found her. Ladrinne believed Mitsukai had potential, and began teaching her like she was no different then a healthy girl. She helped her push away thr boundaries of the disease."

~Flashback~

A blue haired ninja with green eyes stood n a beautiful garden a thirteen year old with silver hair and yellow eyes stood in front of her in a dancers kimono.

"Mitsukai...an assassin must learn to be graceful in order to learn the perfect grace I shall teach you a woman's traditional dance."

"H-hai sensei..."

"No stuttering Mitsukai!"

"Hai!"

Ladrinne sighed and nodded. "I guess that's better…"

"…Ne sensei?" Mitsukai asked tucking some loose hair behind her ear.

"What is it dear?"

"I understand the importance of grace…but…what will dancing do to help me fight?"

"Mitsukai, watch me okay?" Ladrinne said the question was clearly rhetorical, but Mitsukai nodded anyway and watched her teacher begin an elegant dance, the arm movement and the body movement flowed beautifully, a step to the left a step to the right. The beauty entranced Mitsukai, and then she felt cool metal touch her thin pale neck.

"See?" Ladrinne asked smiling.

"Yes sensei."

Ladrinne removed the kunai from Mitsukai's neck. "But there are many reasons why an assassin must be graceful. It's best if you find those out for yourself." She walked back in front of the girl and continued her instructions on woman's dance.

~End Flashback~

"She continued to teach Mitsukai the importance of grace for three months then moved onto more…important parts in her history."

~Flashback~

Mitsukai smiled widely at her sensei.

"You mean it?" She asked excited.

"Yes Mitsukai I'm going to give you something that will tame your disease forever. Of course it won't be cured…but as long as you have it and suppress the disease with it it will work."

"Okay!"

"Now …Mitsukai…" Ladrinne looked at the silver haired girl worried. "This…this cure I'm going to give you…it…" she sighed and sat dawn on the vast porch they were standing on; Mitsukai followed the example.

"It?" She asked curious.

"What am I doing…" Ladrinne sighed looking up at the sky.

"What's wrong sensei?"

"After I've explained and given it to you I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"After the beast is tamed I want you to kill me."

"Sen-sensei?" Mitsukai said puzzled.

"Promise me on an assassin's honor I will be your first kill."

"I can't sensei! I can't kill you!"

"Mitsukai! How do you expect to kill Itachi your former lover, if you cannot kill me?!"

"I…"

"Answer me!"

Mitsukai looked down at the wood floor tears welling in her eyes.

"I promise sensei, I Kamikaze Mitsukai give you a promise to kill you, to allow you to my fist victim I swear on my assassin's honor." She whimpered.

(A/N: Omg I pressed pause! Thought I'd talk about her last name…literally translated it is God wind or divine typhoon which (according to tradition) protected Japan anciently from invaders. And so seeing as her and her brothers names have some kind of religious meaning, (Mitsukai's being angel and Amatsu's being heavenly) I decided to make that their last name, there's a reason so be patient ne? And…-sigh- I made a mistake you see Mitsukai IS SIXTEEN SHE IS ONE YEAR YOUNGER THEN ITACHI, I REPEAT SHE IS CURRENTLY SIXTEEN!!!)

Ladrinne smiled a sad yet satisfied smiled and tucked blue hair behind her ear.

"You remember the unfortunate event of the Kyuubi correct?"

"Yes."

"So…you are well aware of the existence of demons…"

"You-you're giving me a demon?" Mitsukai asked shocked.

"Shh…let me explain dear. Long ago, there were people who wanted one of the nine tailed beasts but were unable to obtain it, of course now they are more or less evenly distributed. But, they wanted a demon badly, so tests began. Mitsukai…they tested on your ancestors."

"Wha-what?" Mitsukai yelped shocked.

"Mitsukai, you mother and her clan have cat-like genes in them, seeing as the are the human descendants of the legendary Nekomata who died for her human children. They have been blessed with cat-like abilities until your generation, you and your brother take after your father's clan you have received the blood of a Kamikaze but it could be that you have no blood-line seeing as nothings awoken yet, your brother too.

But continuing on, they were testing on your relatives, desperately trying to recreate the legendary cat. Of course the two-tails is the Nekomata's sister but they were unable to retrieve it. So one day something impossible happened.

One of the test subjects woke up during testing. A girl with long hair one green creamy cat-like eye." She said pointing to her left eye next to her right. "And one fiery red one. The scientists were shocked no one had ever woken up before. The girl opened her mouth and said. 'My children, you've killed and hurt my children!'

Again the scientists were bewildered, this girls body couldn't have ever been pregnant with a baby let alone more then one!

'Who are you?' One scientist asked.

'I am the one you've been searching for filthy human.' The girl spat back.

The person leading the examinations smiled. 'So you're the Nekomata eh?' he asked the girl, touching her side, the girl shivered at the cool glove brushing up against her nude skin.

'Yes, please stop doing this to my family I'll do whatever you want.' She said staring him directly in he eye.

'I'm afraid it'll take more people to restore back to your so-called _legendary_ form and signature shape-shifting eh?' he asked her this question cockily. She knew better then to complain so she sighed and nodded, as soon as she had her power she would kill.

She was lifted into a container filled with green liquid she stayed in there. The powers of her children entering her body, and slowly she grew claws, then two ears, next two-tails, soon after her body was covered in silver hair. Then a kitten appeared the next day, the kitten was the size of a human baby and the leader began raising it, it grew quickly and soon the memories and hate for the man over whelmed her. She became a killing machine.

One day she came across a young assassin on one of her rampages.

'Hello demon.' The assassin smiled at the neko.

'Hello assassin, you want to die to?'

'No…my profession is killing as well kitty, we are much a like you wouldn't kill your own kin would you?'

A flood of memories entered the cats mind.

'No I would not.'

'So do you have a home kitty?'

'No.'

'Come live with me then!'

'Yes…'

That assassin was none other then my father, meaning I currently have the demon. Mitsukai…this demon will be sealed into you."

"But sensei, when you seal it into me you will die, even though I said I would kill you…not mike that no…"

Ladrinne lifted the girls jaw to look into her eyes. "Mitsukai, this sealing technique won't kill me."

"H-hai sensei…"

"Mitsukai…" Ladrinne said with a sad smile.

"Y-yes…"

"NO STUTTERING!"

"Yes!"

~End flashback~

"The days past and Mitsukai continued to learn about me and my past. Soon the day came for my sealing and here I am…" The cat in Mitsukai's form tore away the cloth covering her abdomen, revealing a cat eye in traditional paint. "This is where I'm sealed, I can completely take over but…she can gain control whenever she wants. When the day came Mitsukai didn't know if she was happy or sad."

~Flashback~

"Mitsukai, the sealing's done…the time's come dear." Ladrinne smiled a sad smile and handed Mitsukai her Katana.

"Ladrinne-sensei…"

"Ah just Ladrinne now, I want to die as your friend not your sensei."

"Yes…" Mitsukai paused and smiled a little bit back two tears running down her face. "Ladrinne."

"Now this Katana is yours so kill me."

Mitsukai nodded and thrust forward and paused an inch away from Ladrinne's gut due to a voice in her head. _Can't kill one of our own kin…_

"Mitsukai?"

Mitsukai's yellow eyes widened. _Protect kin…not kill it…family…don't kill our kin hostess._

"Is she speaking to me Ladrinne?" Mitsukai asked even though Ladrinne would have no way of knowing.

"Suppose so…what is she saying Mitsukai?"

"To …protect kin…our kin not to kill my family…"

"Mitsukai I understand…but Itachi did it that is the next test remember? Kill your family. Here." Ladrinne stepped forward, the blade of the katana slicing her skin, she continued walking until she was hugging Mitsukai the blade all the way through her body.

"Mitsukai, you did it…" She coughed and smiled.

"I…I did it…" Mitsukai sniffed.

"Mitsukai…one last thing I must teach you…" Ladrinne said coughing up some red, red blood.

"Yes?" Mitsukai whispered.

"With great beauty come great darkness, learn to tame it." And like the Ladrinne closed her emerald eyes never to open them again.

"Yes Ladrinne."

"I loved you Mitsukai…" She whispered into her pupils ear.

_Tame beauty's darkness eh?_ Mitsukai thought to herself, hugging the corpse of her old sensei Tears streaming down her face.

~End Flashback~

"And that is my story…"

"You bitch…" Naruto hissed acidly preparing for a full out assault on the demon. Rie sighed and placed a hand in front of Naruto.

"Naruto, you're only provoking her, please Naruto the…the kyuubi's chakra…" She continued in a hushed tone. "You remember what Kakashi-sensei told you…so soon afterwards…please let me do this…" Rie had a concerned look on her face, Naruto could be annoying but, he was a good guy…well _could _be a good guy. Neji eavesdropping on their conversation out of curiosity…not because he liked her…hint, hint…put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rie…Not alone…"

Rie practically squealed but didn't of course _Neji-kun's concerned for me YAY!_ Her inner self screamed. But she merely smiled back at Neji. "I'll be fine please g find Lee…and…uh…take these two with you…" Rie said looking between Tenten and Naruto who both really wanted to fight, Rie just didn't want anyone to get hurt- well maybe Kiba…but only a few bruises here and there.

Neji nodded and told the two to go with him Naruto scowled but complied.

"Careful Rie…" Neji sighed.

"Y-yes Neji."

"I'll be back soon Rie…" Naruto grumbled Tenten gave Rie a concerned glance and smile which was enough to satisfy both girls and Rie turned back to the cat.

Rie took her large wooden fan off of her back.

"If you would be so kind as to leave Konoha we wouldn't need to fight otherwise you're my new punching bag."

"Not leaving."

"Punching bag it is then eh?" Rie said opening her fan to reveal the blue swirls on the white background.

_She uses wind type chakra… that is good for my fire type! _

Rie pulled her fan back smiling, and then released a gust of wind, "T**orune-do no jutsu." **

**The wind avoided Neko and went into the sky, forming a quickly turning funnel cloud antsy, Neko began her counter attack flames ran their course towards Rie. Rie sighed. ****_Aw…man I got myself stuck with a fire type…_**** She looked up at her quickly forming tornado, spinning, spinning.****_Kya! What do I do! This will only make the fire grow bigger!_**

**_I remember! Gai-sensei said I had water chakra too! Wind and water= hurricane, or ice, or…_****_ Cyclone_****. Rie smiled and jumped out of the way of the fire. **

**She knew from experience that controlling two elemental chakras at once was extremely hard if not impossible; She looked at the fan in her hands nervously. ****_I will try…I will try…_****closing her eyes Rie concentrated on combining her water chakra and her wind, she pulled her fan back and bit her bottom lip. ****_Please…_****She opened both eyes. "Teikiatsu." She whispered desperately, water mixed in with her tornado making a large cyclone appear ruining the fire. Rie giggled at her accomplishment ant twirled in the water droplets forgetting about the demon cat for a moment to long. A large, heated claw sunk into her side.**

**"A-ano?" blood began to gush and Rie grasped her side looking frantically around for the object that caused her wound.**

**It was a claw of lava.**

Rie scrambled up holding her side to keep her blood in. She leaned on her fan, after making the cyclone she had little energy left.

"Cat's HATE water." Neko hissed.

"I hate cats." Rie responded simply.

"Well Let's see what's stronger my earth and fire mix lava or your water and wind mixed cyclone?"

The lava claw lifted and touched the twirling cyclone, making the water evaporate.

Rie grimaced and stood straight, partly annoyed and partly scared she reopened her fan.

"Look cat, I've had enough of this, I won't die like this…not until…not until I tell _him_ okay? So keep on trying but I'm going to beat you…so…so…just…just shut up and be a good kitty until you've blacked out and given back Mitsukai-senpai!" She pulled back her fan one last time and glared at the damn demonic cat. Another gust of wind, this one stronger then the rest, it hit Neko slicing her skin and breaking her ribs. The demon fell to the ground and Rie walked over to it.

Rie closed her fan and slammed it over the cats skull rendering it unconscious. "Nighty night." She whispered watching as the form went back to Mitsukai's poor troubled Mitsukai. Then Rie blacked out.

A/N: Pretty disappointed with this one folks I'd thought it'd be more action between Rie and Neko but no oh no my mind trailed off course again and made four pages of flashback goodness, one of introduction and one of reasoning which leave one more for this poorly made fight. AND I WANTED IT TO BE EPIC!!!!! And uhm…yeah…see you ppls later…


	17. The Cagedbird and the Cat

Mitsukai dreamed of the past, her training, her days with Itachi, all the happy times. She cried out a few times and a nurse came rushing in only to see Mitsukai unconscious with tears wetting her face. Both she and Rie had been unconscious for three days now. Neji hadn't left Rie's side blaming his own stupidity for this, why did he even leave her? She should have been so much safer if he had just… A loud scream interrupted his thoughts.

"Itachi!!!" Mitsukai shouted her eyes shooting open wide, she sat up and scanned the room, white old boring classic hospital white, of course the curtains were pink but big diff. She looked at the empty night stand beside her, no flowers no cards just the plain wood surface, she sighed and looked beside her, there were two other people in here room. A long brown haired boy was sitting beside a bed holding a tan hand in his creamy one. The other girls night stand was overflowing with _get well soon_ cards and flowers.

The boy turned around his pearl eyes meeting with Mitsukai's yellow ones. (I almost put pee there XD) The boy's look was fierce and fiery, Mitsukai noted her mask was off and she smiled at the boy.

"Hyuuga Neji I presume?" Mitsukai asked sweetly.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I know every ninja in Konohagakure." Mitsukai smiled again. "I used to live here after all."

"I should kill you…" Neji hissed through clenched teeth.

"But will you?"

"No I don't need to spend time on trash like you."

"I see…" Mitsukai smiled again, and regarded the body that lay before Neji. "Is…is that Rie-chan?"

"What of it?"

Mitsukai's eyes widened with fear. "Did…did I…?" Mitsukai asked.

"Of course you did demon."

"Did I hit her directly with an attack?"

"Yes."

Mitsukai stood on shaky legs the hospital gown making protesting crumpling noises as she walked towards Rie.

"I suggest you stay away from her, you've done enough damage."

"She'll die if I don't do something! _All_ of my attacks involve poison in case I miss the vitals…the poison has a cure but…no one detects the poison they assume the patient fainted from exhaustion and hit their head. Giving the patient an unidentified concussion the patient goes into a coma and dies. But really it's my poison…please…"

"Ho do I know you're not going to poison her now?"

Mitsukai sighed; the boy had a point… "Trust me?"

"I don't trust you."

"If she doesn't wake up tomorrow when I give it to her you have my word that you can kill me, however you want…just let me do something to help her."

Neji looked t the motionless bodice of Rie, his precious Rie…how did this happen…he nodded.

"Where's my stuff?"

"Confiscated."

"So that makes it go?"

"You should know."

"Hokage?"

"Yup Tsunade should be examining it…"

"Shit!"

"What?"

Mitsukai placed a hand on Neji's shoulder. "Neji you have to go get _all_ of my stuff including the katana."

Neji sighed, was this assassin telling the truth or just trying to complete her mission, he studied her face, her yellow eyes were honest and caring her face in a pleading expression.

"F-fine…I'm trusting you on this…don't mislead me…"

"I promise Neji."

"For the love of god at least use a suffix you don't know me."

"Okay Neji-_chan_."

"Just Neji's fine then…" He growled leaving.

Mitsukai smiled. She opened the curtains and allowed the sun's glow to embrace her. She touched the glace and looked at her vague reflection, that's when she noticed the blood. Her abdomen was beginning to bleed; she pressed the light cloth down and when she removed her hand an imprint of her eye seal was stained crimson into the cloth.

"Wha-what?" She stuttered. _Neko? Neko what's going on? _Mitsukai thought desperately. _Simple the seal is breaking duh.__ Simple the seal is breaking duh._ Mitsukai impersonated annoyed.

"Demon, I'm back I told the Hokage I needed this for Rie but she didn't question me o I said no further then that." Neji sad from behind her.

Mitsukai turned ignoring the pain she was feeling. "Pass me the cloak." She sighed, doing as he was told Neji handed the commanding teen her cloak and she began to dig around inside it.

"Here we are…" Mitsukai said pulling out a small vile of black liquid.

"Is that…?"

"The cure it tastes bad but it works." Mitsukai smiled. (…Shh I stole the t from the ad lol)

"Looks toxic…"

"If I were to give it to you without the poison in you're body it'd end up eating your vitals and your brain. So it _is_ toxic."

Mitsukai was happy that Neji hadn't questioned her about the blood and walked overe beside Rie.

"How long have we been here for?" Mitsukai asked.

"Three days."

Mitsukai's eyes widened the longest any patient head ever survived her poison was one and a half days. She opened Rie's mouth and checked it, yes her poison was in Rie's body, she could tell by the pale right cheek.

"Neji before I do this I will say three things."

"Yes?"

"One is I know you love this girl so please take good care of her. Two, after she wakes up I am free, and lastly three," Mitsukai's voice dropped to a whisper, "Clever birds can always find a way out of their cage."

Neji said nothing, almost blushed, _almost _but he managed to only let a small but definite smirk play on his features.

"Yes I will do and allow number one and two, and three, I appreciate…" Neji racked his brain for the demon's real name, "Mitsukai." Again he almost smiled, what an oxymoron a demon named angel. Mitsukai smiled back and poured half of the elixir into the fourteen year old girls mouth.

A/N: Evil aren't I? Ending it here like this. I just thought this was to good to be true two pages in 10 minutes? I mean wow I think I deserve some applause I might get the nest IDC chapter up sooner then I thought! YAY!!!!! Oh and I've come up with a system, I goes like this, I Don't Care, Envious Love, Taming Beauty's Darkness, Murder, A Demon at the door, (The last two aren't fanfics they're real stories). SO that's the order t goes in A chapter for each UNLESS I get a REALLY good idea in which case all my rules are set aside and I focus on that, but I hope that works out. And Tentenperson…I hope I made you happy with Rie! Neji loves her! YAAY!!! Personally I

M a huge TenNeji fan but oh well…and uhm yeah…bye! I LOVE YOU ALL SO PLEASE REVIEW!

Also Kakashi forever…uh…your prize is my utmost appreciation until I can think of something better. –Worships you- all mighty lord. And also thank you I enjoy every review I read –which is all of them yes even the flames. And good byeeee!!!

Love,

Aves


	18. I hunt you, you save her

A/N: Okay… two things…one: Rie is almost out of the story, sorry Tentenperson; I love her I just can't keep fitting her in…-huggles Rie-chan! I LOVEE YOU!!! And two… welcome Kakashi forever's OC Kyuusho! Kyuusho shall begin this chapter so please don't be too confuzzled.

Kyuusho sighed and pulled out the small picture of her target.

"Ne, Tsuki… what did the man say again?" She asked aloud to the eldest of the twin demon snakes inside her.

'_He said that she too was an assassin whose whereabouts are currently unknown.' _ Tsuki replied annoyed.

"Right…" Kyuusho smiled, an assassin hunting down an assassin, this would be fun.

A crows cry could be hear throughout the forest and, even though she probably couldn't be seen, Kyuusho hid, that was her first mistake.

"Hey, Karasu-sama!" Karasu's crow squawked.

"What?" She sighed, she had just been day dreaming about blood pouring out of a guys-

"I saw some movement below us, the figure as about the size of a human girl…"

Even though Karasu was in the mood for killing men today she smiled _I guess a woman wouldn't be that bad…_ she thought smiling wickedly.

Kyuusho smiled as she heard the bird land, a large summon, which meant a summoner. She took a quick peek over to see the black haired nin. That was her second mistake, the small silver nose piercing glinted I n the thin rays of light, a normal human wouldn't notice not even Mitsukai. But Karasu was different; her crow-like eyes noticed everything that shined no matter how small. Her head turned into the direction of Kyuusho.

_There's no way she saw me…_ Kyuusho thought a little worried she hadn't been in a situation like this since she was seven.

"Come out and play with me girlie, you're well trained if it wasn't for the piercing of yours I wouldn't of noticed you there."

Kyuusho gasped, she was discovered! Damn! Oh well she could still take his cocky girl right?

Slowly Kyuusho walked into the clearing, her red eyes sparkling like rubies and her violet hair blowing in the soft wind.

"Ah! We've found a pretty one!" Karasu cried to her crow excited.

"Karasu-sama…may I leave I'm not one for blood…" The crow said awkwardly, Karasu sighed but nodded.

"Yes if you're going to be a nuisance leave… but please tell the little ones to come."

Kyuusho watched as the large crow flew away smiling a little she walked towards this 'Karasu'.

"You are the first in a long time to notice me, as an assassin I presume I've failed stealth, but…as long as I kill you mission accomplished." Kyuusho smiled. Karasu grinned her cocky grin in reply and bowed.

"That makes me special ne?"

"I suppose…"

Karasu noticed something small in Kyuusho's black gloved hand. "What's that?" Karasu asked curious.

"This?" She replied pointing t the photo with her free hand.

"No duh."

"It's my next job baka karasu." (In case you forgot my little readers and my mistress, (lol, OMG Brackets in brackets?!) Karasu means crow!)

"Who is it you need to kill?"

"Why does it concern you?"

"An assassin kills for pay, pay tends to be in coins, and coins are shiny." Karasu concluded as if everyone knew her addiction to shiny things.

Kyuusho rolled her eyes this girl acts like she's four… "Well you won't live anyway so there's no harm in telling you her name is Kutsuu and she is a fellow assassin."

"Kutsuu…Kutsuu how do I know that name…" Karasu said deep in thought, then it hit her she snapped her fingers as the light bulb turned on. "You mean Mitsukai-senpai! She's in Konohagakure right now, or she should be, I haven't seen her for three days."

"Mitsukai?" Kyuusho asked realizing this stupid looking girl might be of some assistance.

"Hai! Mitsukai-senpai is Kutsuu; Kutsuu's just a code name. We joined the Akasuki and now were partners, and so we share a room, you should see the size of her breasts! They look average but when she takes her wrap off…"

Ah so not only is stupid girl stupid she's a perverted lesbian too. Kyuusho sighed and lost her smile.

"So she's in Konoha?" She concluded looking up at the dreamy eyed Karasu.

"Yup, and if you're related to Mitsukai-senpai then you're okay, so I guess I won't kill you!" Karasu grinned. "Konoha's in that direction, I'll take my leave now!" Karasu made her summoning seals and Kyuusho made no attempt to stop her, Gin, Tsuki's twin snake scoffed to Kyuusho, _**'You could of killed her you know…'**__ And? __**'And you passed up a great chance!' **_Kyuusho sighed and ignored the rest of Gin's rant. She began on the way to Konoha, getting excited about the hunt.

~In Konoha~

Rie sill hadn't woken up after 18 hours, Mitsukai sighed and waited she knew it took exactly 24 hours to work, but she stilled prayed it would kick in faster Neji's pacing was getting aster and turning into stomping. Mitsukai sighed loudly and glared at Neji.

"Would you _stop_ I told you it takes precisely 24 hours to work.."

"I can't help it! I'm worried here!"

"Okay…when you worried I don't think you're supposed to make a trench in the floor…so sit down in worry in a chair."

"I can't I need to move!"

"Either you sit down or I tell the nurse you're trying to rape me Hyuuga boy."

Neji's eyes widened. "You wouldn't…"

"Oh…I would."

Neji glared daggers at Mitsukai and reluctantly sat down. "So…is there any risk involved here?" Neji asked glancing nervously towards Rie.

"Well, she could become a vegetable, maybe heart failure…don't really know it's meant for me so…"

Neji glared at Mitsukai as if that would make her do anything but giggle at his serious expression. Mitsukai stood from her bed and placed her index finger on Neji's nose.

"Loosen up, life isn't about rules it's about living."

"Without restrictions everyone would die."

"Think what you like…but…remember what I told you yesterday okay?"

"Whatever…"

The rustling of sheets interrupted their 'conversation'. Both turned to see that Rie had rolled over, not that big a thing right? Wrong, Rie hadn't moved ONCE since she was placed in that cot.

"Rie?" Neji whispered Mitsukai smirked.

"She won't be fully conscious for anther five and a half hours." Mitsukai smiled, wasn't young love nice?

Neji didn't reply he simply held Rie's hand and waited. Maybe trusting the childish assassin wasn't a bad idea.

A/N: Done there haha short but meh… and uuh…hope you enjoyed… three hours of non-stop typing takes allot out of me…and yes this took three hours sorry I'm not the fastest person…and bye.

-Love

~Aves


	19. Im not childish! Just immature

A/N: Ohmygod ohmygod! I am very sorry for my lateness!!!! I am! And I know I've been using my other stories as excuses so please, please, please bear with me! I swear to god, or…seeing as I'm not religious, (DON'T KILL ME HIDAN!) I swear to…uh…the tree in my front yard, I WILL try my hardest to uh…work harder?

"Neji?" Rie whispered her voice hoarse.

"Rie?" He replied, like he was unable to believe the enemy helped him.

Rie smiled at Neji happily, and looked towards where Mitsukai stood wearing her traditional Akasuki cloak in her untraditional way.

"M-Mitsukai-san?" She asked. Mitsukai turned around to the girl looking at her sadly.

"I'm sorry Rie-chan, I hurt you didn't I?"

"A-ah! N-no! I'm fine Mitsukai-san! Perfectly fine! But you? Are you okay?"

Mitsukai giggled slightly. "Rie-chan, don't waste your energy on worrying about me okay? I won't be around much longer you know."

Rie gasped at the statement, "You're going to die soon?!"

"No Rie-chan I'm leaving Konoha!"

"A-ah…right…"

Mitsukai strapped on her katanas and smiled at Rie. "In fact off I go…" She whispered walking off to the door.

"Mi-Mitsukai-san? You will come back and visit right?" Rie already knew the attempt was pointless but she persisted anyway.

"Rie, in case I don't see you again in this life, take care of those you love okay? And become a great nin, you seem strong I'm sure your mother would be proud." Mitsukai said one hand on the door, she cast a slight glance back at Neji, and nodded then before Rie could begin asking about her mother Mitsukai left never to see Rie, Neji or anyone in Konoha again.

Neji looked at Rie again and went for it, he leaned in slightly and lightly pressed his lips to hers.

~Mitsukai now, goodbye Rie I love you: (~

Mitsukai ran, well…more like walked peacefully out of Konoha disguised as a old woman. Then when out of view kind of bolted.

She sighed and smiled it smelt good in the forest. She closed her eyes and kept going.

Meanwhile, Kyuusho was running in the opposite direction, eyes closed, smile on her face on the same road as Mitsukai.

Now what happens when two assassins who can easily conceal their presence are running around close to each other with their eyes closed? Well they run into each other…literally, Mitsukai crashed into Kyuusho knocking them both backwards.

"Owwwwww…." Kyuusho moaned rubbing her head. "Tsuki, Gin why didn't you warn me that there was a person coming?" She groaned. _'I'm sorry I was trapped inside you.'_ Tsuki replied lazily and sarcastically. _**'Thinking of killing sorry…'**_ Gin sighed.

Mitsukai jumped to her feet and looked down at Kyuusho who was still lying down conversing silently with her snake twins.

"Hello?" She asked worried.

"Yo." Kyuusho smiled up at Mitsukai.

"You okay?"

"Uh-huh….hey you look familiar…silver hair, yellow eyes…ne…Tsuki how do I know her?"

Mitsukai raised an eyebrow at this girl in front of her, she looked around her age but she acted like a child playing an imaginary game.

"Oh wow! JACK POT! Tsuki! Gin! It's our target! Yes!!! I don't have to go to Konohagakure anymore!" Kyuusho shouted excited jumping to her feet.

"Target?" Mitsukai asked.

"Uh…Ahem…I am the assassin Kyuusho! I am here to kill you Kutsu!"

"Oh…"

"Yup! So you ready for me?"

"Er…" She was going to point out assassins don't normally ask their opponent that but instead she rolled her and continued walking.

"Hey! I was talking to you!"

"And I was walking away."

Kyuusho sighed. "Hah! They all abandon me cause they think I'm weak and don't deserve the Shinja twins!" She shouted. _**'You don't…'**_ Mumbled Gin.

"Sacred snake twins?" Asked Mitsukai in fake shock, still she kept walking away.

"Yes, yes! The Shinja twins are sealed in me! You've heard about them?"

"No….never."

"Cocky people like you piss me off!" Kyuusho shouted and pulled out all of her shuriken chucking them all at her fellow assassin who avoided them. "Why'd you dodge those?! They were _supposed_ to hit you!"

"Che…amateurs like you who call themselves assassins…" Mitsukai said closing her eyes. "People who have know sense of grace or customs…really…"

"We really what?" Asked Kyuusho's voice from in front of her. She opened her eyes.

"When did you get here? I would've sensed an amateur like you!"

"See? There you go jumping to conclusions yet again…I think I'll have fun ripping you apart."

A/N: Long tome no update…meh sorry…I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE.


	20. Oh god, you mean Jashin

A/N: -sigh- Sorry, I left at a part where a fight was gonna happen got writhers block, forgot remembered forgot my idea… I could go on with excuses forever. But then I knew what I was going to do but needed some external (not mine) creativity to do it, so I went on deviantart and asked an awesome artist by the name of Jumble09 to draw me something. And she did. And it's awesome. And it's used in this chapter!

P.S. Kakashi sorry it's late I feel especially bad because I've been updating my other stories.

Mitsukai smiled and looked at the teenage girls face she had a scar through her right eyes and a small piercing in her nose but other then that her face was cute and happy with a lurking since of betrayal hidden underneath.

"You think you can rip me up eh?"

"Honestly, do not misjudge the host of the Shinji twins and user of the Aidagan."

"The… Aidagan?" Mitsukai said surprised.

"Hai! I see you know what it is?"

"H-how? It's… I thought it was just a myth… it's supposed to be the strongest eye jutsu."

"That it is, we bred the affects of Rinnegan, Sharingan, and Byakugan into a single bloodline."

Mitsukai began to understand how this was not going to be an easy battle. She sighed for the fifth time and looked flatly ay Kyuusho who seemed to be proudly looking at her with excitement.

"You know, I really don't wanna fight Kyuusho…"

"Oh really you just sayin' that 'cause you scared?"

"No actually I've been uninterested this whole time."

"_Suuuure_." Kyuusho said sarcastically back.

"Dammit, I have to be somewhere you know my boy…" She cut herself off before boy friend and glanced away, "my… er friend is waiting for me and he's probably worried and…what are you doing?" She asked referring to Kyuusho's dancing frenzy.

"It's the song that neeeveerrr eennds, it go on and oon my friends!! People staaaarted singing it! No knowing what it was, but they never stopped singing it forever just because, it's the song that neeeveerr eennds…" As she continued Mitsukai face palmed and looked away.

"Would you shut up?" Mitsukai asked annoyed.

"Sorry I need _some_ way to block out your pathetic excuse."

"Oh for the love of god…"

"You mean Jashin."

"Holy fuck-muffins… another Hidan…"

"Eh? No Jashin just seemed like a cool name at the time, who would think it's a real religion. I must be a genius."

"Of course."

"Weeell as much s I'd like to stay and chat I have to kill you sooo…." Kyuusho says unsheathing her black bladed katana from her side.

"Look I really don't wanna fight you…"

"Aidagan!" Kyuusho said as her wyes turned blood red and a white circle appeared around her pupil. For other smaller circles formed half out of the first circle half in it. Mitsukai paused studying Kyuusho, it must use chakra to do that not much but it still uses it. Mitsukai began forming a plan in her head asa she pulled out her own katana.

~Meanwhile at the base~

Karasu sighed s she looked at the worried figure of Itachi.

"C'mon mop head," She said boredly. "Why don't you, shark-face and I go do something?"

"No. Not moving until she comes."

"But mop heeaad."

"And stop calling me that."

"No."

"Yes."

"Oh you said yes! Let's go now!" Karasu said grabbing his hand and towing him away from the door towards the kitchen where Kisame was attempting to make sushi.

"Let go." Grumbled Itachi.

"If you keep whining I'll hang you, and drag you, by your ears young man."

"What?"

"Hey Shark face!" Karasu said smiling warmly at her new beau.

"Hi." Kisame replied.

"We're going on a hunt for Mitsukai."

"What?" Itachi asked annoyed.

"A. Hunt. For. Mitsukai."

"Fine I guess."

"Woot! Let the hunt begin!"

"OK." Said Kisame following her lead.

"Let team Flying weasel-shark go!"

"What?" Asked Kisame.

"Oh my god…" Sighed Itachi.

"You mean Jashin." Hidan corrected magically materializing in the room.

A/N: Hehehe it's little sorry : (

Kakashi forever invented the Aidagan.

Jumble09 drew it under the title: Sharingan+Byakugan+Rinnegan.

And I wrote it all down.

TEAMWORK!

Haha team flying weasel-shark XD


	21. Reunion

She hadn't felt this weak in a long time, not like this, she pants and points her sword at her opponent again.

"Tired already?" Coos her lavender headed opponent licking the blood form a kunai.

"Not a chance." She replies.

Kyuusho grins, "My eyes see you're chakra is running low, your in my genjutsu, and my clones are surrounding you enabling me to see. All around."

Mitsukai panted and stared straight into the red eyes. "Tsukio eyes." She said.

Her opponent falls to the ground shaking violently tears tracking down her face.

"No…" She muttered. "No…!"

~Team Flying weasel shark!~

"Mop-head! I found her!" Karasu yells excitedly.

"You did?"

"Uh-huh! Let's go!"

The scene is a bloody mess, Mitsukai's once unscathed body is now tattered with bruises and cuts, she holds tightly onto the culprits body, the lavender hair moving lightly in the tame breeze and her nose piercing shining.

Mitsukai pets through the teens hair acting older then her own eighteen years.

"Shh shh shh." Mitsukai hushes as Kyuusho rolls over in her nightmare.

"Daddy…" She mumbles.

"Mitsukai!!!" Karasu yells excited to have found her friend.

Mitsukai looks up to the black-haired girl running towards her. "Hi Karasu."

"Hi my dear." Karasu replies leaning over Mitsukai's shoulder and looking at the girl. "Hm. I talked to her… she seems interesting."

"She's lonely I think."

"Mitsukai." Itachi said emotionlessly.

"Yes?"

"You are not leaving my supervision until I trust you're strong enough to listen to my directions _exactly_."

"Fine." Mitsukai stands Kyuusho in her arms. "But we have a new person."

"Mm?" Itachi asks.

"Kyuusho, she has the Aidagan I'm sure Leader-sama will be pleased."

"Can I cut her up?" Kisame asks eager to do something.

"No my fish-cake," Karasu smiles poking his nose, "No cutting of the pretty girl."

A/N: Again a relatively shortie short not even a page chapter is being submitted by your;s truly. Not only that it's after a long break. You all have reason to be mad but listen closely, I need you my readers, to send me ideas on what to write, simply send me a personal message by going to my profile and clicking 'send message' then write your idea on what should be in the next chapter! Sorry yet again… especially to you Kakashi forever, I've not been able to keep my promise… so sorry.


	22. Different

A/N: Ignore the reupload I removed my home work from the bottom... lol Well new chappie... yeah...

"The hell?" Kyuusho asks struggling within the straight jacket.

"We couldn't have you try to kill us before we explain now could we?" Karasu smiles at her.

"What the hell?! What did you bring me here for?!"

"Well," Mitsukai says smiling gently, "I thought you seemed quite lonely, so I brought you back here."

"Lonely? Me? Why would I need such a pitiful emotion? I host the Shinja twins, how could a great being like me be lonely?" Kyuusho almost laughs.

"Abandoned early on, no one left to depend on but yourself, surely you miss human contact."

"Tch, why would I? The only people I need are corpses, so I can collect my pay."

"Kyuusho-san I-"

Karasu cuts off Mitsukai's attempt, "We understand, we must go, my fish-cake is waiting for his sushi."

Mitsukai looks at her comrade confused, only to be pulled out of the newcomers room.

"What did you do that for?" She asks confused looking back.

"People like her…" Karasu hisses, "People who have no courtesy and kill for the money… sicken me."

"But don't you also-"

Again, Karasu who stops dead, slams her hand against the wall, jerks Mitsukai's arm back then looks deep into her eyes, interrupts Mitsukai.

"Do not." Karasu growls at her partner, "Ever compare me to someone like her," Her charcoal eyes burn into the golden ones, "We are different…" she grips Mitsukai's arm tighter causing the girl to move uncomfortably under the grip, "she has no value of life, I do. She doesn't care about the families or the pain she causes, I do. She simply kills for the thrill of knowing she's superior, I do not. We are nothing alike."

Mitsukai stares into the cold black eyes and nods curtly showing understanding. Karasu lets go of Mitsukai's arm and smiles.

"Good!" She beams walking towards the kitchen leaving a bewildered Mitsukai behind.

~Later that evening~

She sits on her bed looking around the newly painted room, she a Karasu has decided on a classic girl-in-crap-movies style, so unicorns, rainbows and all that jazz, no kidding they just put a layer of light blue on it, and their door is still being designed.

A knock at her door sends Mitsukai jumping up to answer it.

"Ita-" She starts then looks at the person at her door, "Leader…"

He rolls his eyes and looks in, "I take it you're alone?" He asks.

"Yes… Karasu and I are in a bit of a fight at the moment…"

"Mm… may I come in?"

Mitsukai steps away from the door and lets the older man walk in quickly poking her head out in the hall to make sure no one saw.

"Well, er… what would you like?" She asks closing the door behind her and eyeing the figure.

"Well, in all honesty, you have a mission."

"Mmm?"

"But, I don't know what to do, Deidara and Sasori are off on their mission, Itachi and Kisame have the week off, Hidan and Kakuzu are off collecting a bounty, Tobi… is well Tobi… not only that but that girl you brought back has been asking for you non-stop."

"Kyuusho-san?"

"That's the one… she's been wanting to talk to you about demon cloning…"


	23. I have time

A/N: Latest chapter I'm proud of it, it's short but got the story rolling again.

* * *

Kyuusho pouts at Mitsukai's weak smile; they sit at the table with Karasu glaring as she pours the tea.

"Mitsukai..." Karasu whispers "Do not associate with this..._thing_ much longer." she says placing down Mitsukai's cup and leaving, "If I hear one thing I don't like..." Karasu warns sending Kyuusho a glare, "I can't promise the akatsuki will continue our generosity."

Once she's gone Kyuusho looks into Mitsukai's eyes, who in return, looks away not wanting to be caught in the jutsu.

"I do not wish to harm you, any more that is." Kyuusho says staring hungrily at the food in front of her and moving her arms around in the compounds of the straight jacket. "I spoke to Gin and Tsuki... it's rare for them to agree on matters but.... they both seem to agree that you are not to be killed."

Mitsukai her eyes never leaving the tea in front of her smiles almost blushing, "It's weird to think, that only a few months ago, I was very much like you Kyuusho, an assassin who killed anyone to get where I wanted, but I still, after being abandoned loved to make bonds with people. Why don't you?"

Immediately, Kyuusho's face hardens as she glares across the table, "Those are private memories I've been trying to forget!"

"Sometimes you know, forgetting isn't what you want, sometimes you need to remember."

"As if I need to remember those things! I was to fucking young to be left like I was! If it wasn't for Tsuki and Gin I'd be dead!" She barks at Mitsukai shoving her face into her bowl of rice (due to lack of arms to use).

Mitsukai closes her eyes and lightly sips at her tea, looking much older and more sophisticated then her acquaintance across the table. "I understand. And if you wanted to eat badly you should have told me, I could have taken off that jacket of yours..." She adds the last part with a sigh and places her cup back on the table opening her eyes again to reveal Kyuusho fuming with hatred.

"And ask for help from you of all people?! NO THANKS!" she shouts with bits of rice around her mouth.

"Look at that mess...." Mitsukai sighs and stands to walk off to Kyuusho holding a napkin. "You're a beautiful girl you know," She says kneeling down in front of Kyuusho and beginning to dab her mouth with the napkin. "But if you eat like this how will you ever find a boyfriend? Men are the ones who're supposed to eat like pigs." She then begins to fiddle with the leather straps. "I'd hate to see what you'll do with your tea while being strapped up."

"M-Mitsukai..." Kyuusho mumbles a bit embarrassed. Mitsukai's eyes move from the stiff leather to Kyuusho's beautiful face. "Thank you, I guess..."

Mitsukai just smiles in reply and removes the heavy jacket ff of Kyuusho's shoulders. "Leader-sama said something about demon cloning?" Mitsukai asked going back to her seat.

"Yeah... this will take a while."

"I've got a long time anyway."


	24. Yoi Yume O Sweet Dreams

Kyuusho talked for a long time and Mitsukai did her best not to yawn and to listen attentively. When Kyuusho finished she drank the remainder of her tea -which was now cold- and looked at Mitsukai waiting for a reaction.

"Well?" Kyuusho asks staring at the remaining tea leaves if she turned the cup ninety degrees it would look like a cat.

"Well what?" Mitsukai sighs, "You're still a child, I listened to your theory and frankly I don't agree, Kyuusho-san you really need to start thinking further on this… it was serious."

"It _still_ is! You have no idea what they do there! Oromachimaru he-"

"I know what he does and I know what he wants to do, he was once a member here. I never met him but it seems Sasori wasn't a big fan."

"He could have forgotten something here! Something that would help Tsuki and Gin understand their existence! Something to help them feel less like test tube babies!"

Mitsukai gives a sake bottle to Kyuusho and holds her cup out, Kyuusho pours some in and Mitsukai take a sip, "Kyuusho, that's all they are." She pauses and looks at Kyuusho waiting for her reaction which is a hurt expression, "It's all they are if that's all you make of them, what are they to you? If they're just a science experiment you got branded with that's all they are. If they're your only support pillar when you're sad, they're your best friends. So shut up grow up and think about it." She drank the rest of her sake and watched Kyuusho carefully for a reaction.

She looked away from Mitsukai and towards the ground, "They say you're right." she mumbles, "that they're what I make of them."

Mitsukai opens the door and starts to leave, "You'll find a mattress and blankets in the closet, please clean the dishes before bed. Good night Kyuusho-san."

"Y-yes Oyasuminasai Mitsukai-san."

Before she closed the door she looked back at her new friend, "Please don't tell Karasu about our talk, please don't talk to her at all she doesn't trust you."

"I'm aware." Kyuusho replied watching Mitsukai leave, "Yoi yume o Mirsukai-san!" Kyuusho shouted after her hopefully.

Mitsukai nodded and closed the door, "Yoi yume o." She whispered walking back to her room.

"Mitsukai-koi." Itachi smiles as he sees her walking slowly towards him in the hall, "would you like to come to my room? It seems Kisame and Karasu are… occupying yours."

"I will in a minute Itachi, I have to go see Sasori." She says trying to step around him, he narrows his eyes at her and blocks her path.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I have something I need to ask him about the Akasuki."

"I'm sure I could answer it."

"No I think only Sasori can give me an appropriate answer."

"Well what's the question?"

Mitsukai laughs at the expression on his face, "Are you jealous? Can't have that now can we? Come on you can come too." She takes his hand and pulls them in the direction of Deidara's and Sasori's room. She knocks on the door.

"Y-yes?" Deidara says sounding embarrassed, Itachi laughs.

"Deidara-san is Sasori-san there?"

"Here."

I open the door and see a blushing Deidara and a smug looking Sasori as well as an array of… boxers, thongs, as well as pantyhose?

"Sasori please tell me those are neither of yours." Itachi asks giving me an awkward glance, I shrug.

"I don't know, brat, are these yours?" He asks Deidara.

Deidara shoots Sasori a glare, "They're comfortable, okay?!"

Mitsukai laughs, "Sasori-san I came here for a purpose so let's drop the topic of Deidara-san's underwear shall we?"

Sasori sighs, "What is it?"

"What kind of person was Orochimaru."

He glares at me, "An evil fucking snake bastard on whom I will reek my revenge upon one day."

"Erm can you give me more detail?"

"When you're partner betrays you like he did… it not only feels like you were betrayed but like you yourself betrayed them…"

Deidara gives him a look, "I won't betray you dana…"

"Ba~ka~ what are you saying, are you coming on to me or something? That's not the point anyway, when he left he took half of my prized perfectly preserved corpses with a goddam fucking note that said thank you for the going away gift, when I get my hands on the snake pedophile I'll fucking kill him…"

Mitsukai sighs, "That's not what I meant Sasori, was there anything he was doing about making demons?"

He looks at her annoyed, "His lab was downstairs Pein hasn't touched it once the key's here." Sasori reaches in his pocket and hands her a copper key. "Give it back when you're done."

"Arigatou Sasori-san and Deidara-san,"

"Oyasuminasai." They say in union.

"Yoi yume o." She replies leaving the room with Itachi.

"Mitsukai can this wait until morning?" He asks grabbing the hand with the key looking at it as if it shouldn't be there.

"What's the alternative you propose?"

"Can we go back to my room and from there we can see what happens."

Mitsukai giggles, "Yes okay it can wait."

Two hours later the lay beside each other in his bed breathing heavily and smiling.

"Oyasuminasai, Mitsu-chan."

"Yoi yume o, Ita-kun."


End file.
